Out of her Favor
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. Upon his return from the dead, Oliver is rejected by Felicity. This is their journey back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Out of her favor, where I am in Love.

William Shakespeare

"I don't want to be a woman you love," Felicity told him.

He heard the steel in her words and saw the pain in her eyes. It didn't matter that he loved her or how much those words hurt, he was bound to do as she asked. If she wanted Ray Palmer and not him then he wouldn't do a damned thing to stop their relationship.

"Hey, Oliver," Dig roused him from his thoughts.

Oliver sat in the basement of the foundry at the table where he sharpened and tricked out his arrows. He turned away from his arrows and looked at John Diggle. His one-time bodyguard and now partner and friend stood there looking at Oliver with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, man," he said.

"About what?" Oliver asked.

"I talked to Felicity. She told me…"

"We don't have to discuss it, John," snapped Oliver. "She's made her choice and there's nothing to be done."

"But it was the wrong one," said Diggle.

Oliver smiled sadly. He replied, "You won't tell her that, right?"

Diggle took his large right hand and rubbed his face. He knew Oliver was right. Felicity deserved to make her own choices and not have either him or Oliver interfere.

"I know things have been tough for you since you came back," he paused then smiled, "from the dead. You don't agree with Laurel being a vigilante and the team seems to work differently know…"

"I no longer belong here, John," said Oliver.

Dig looked at him in shook. Of course, Oliver belonged there. They considered themselves Team Arrow and he was the Arrow.

"Oliver," he barked, "you've come too far. Don't go backwards."

Oliver smiled at his friend. Diggle and Felicity had changed him a great deal over the last three years. He owed them both a great deal.

"Dig, I need some time alone," he said. "With what little money I have left in my personal trust, I've bought a building in the Glades, which I intend to live, work, and train out of. Walter has been trying to recover some of my former assets for me, so I should have money to live off of. Between what happened with Ra's Al Ghul, Thea, the team, and Felicity, I need time alone to think things out and train. Once he knows I'm alive Ra's will want to face me again."

"Can you beat him?" Diggle asked.

"I need to train. Someone I knew from Hong Kong has agreed to come and help me train with a sword. She's an expert," said Oliver.

Diggle smiled and said, "She?"

"Her name is Tatsu. Her husband is with the League of Assassins now. Their son is died because of the Triad and Amanda Waller," Oliver told him letting him know that Dig didn't need to ask anything more about her. "By the time Roy, Laurel, and Felicity show up tonight, I'll be gone."

"You do this and you'll hurt yourself more than anyone else," Dig told him.

Oliver took a deep breath and exhaled then said, "I love her, Dig. I don't think I can be around her all the time while she…"

He stopped talking. Oliver knew he sounded selfish and jealous. But, damn, it was more painful than any torture he went through watching her with Ray Palmer. No, he needed to be on his own for now.

"I understand, Oliver," said Diggle.

He walked over to his friend and offered him his hand. They shook hands.

"If you ever need backup, man, just call and I'll come," said Diggle.

"Make sure Roy ups his training and that Laurel gets trained. She needs to do more than use a bo staff as a baseball bat," Oliver said.

Diggle nodded his head in the affirmative.

"And… make sure that," he started to speak then looked at Felicity's seat and computers, "she is safe."

"Always," smiled Diggle.

Diggle watched as Oliver started loading up his arrows and equipment. Without asking he started to help his friend pack his things. He didn't want him to leave, but he understood.

Arrow

Wearing a red dress and red lipstick that matched, Felicity finished up her work for the day. She was due at the Arrow Cave in an hour. After her last meeting with Oliver, she was looking forward to seeing him tonight. She knew she broke his heart, but she couldn't afford to love him. Oliver was too willing to sacrifice his life for others. Ray she could keep alive, especially if they perfected his A.T.O.M. suit.

Thinking about Oliver, though, brought tears to her eyes. She knew she was harsh with him, but he could take it. The man had come back from the dead more than once. He was strong. She was too weak in some ways to love him.

"Hey, you want dinner tonight?" Ray came into her office and asked.

She looked up at him and offered him a forced smile.

"I have something to do tonight," she said.

"When are you going to tell me what you do with your nights, Felicity?" he asked.

"Besides sending some of them with you," she answered then blushed.

Ray chuckled then said, "Yeah, besides spending some of them with me."

"In time, Ray," she answered then she stood up, "but I really have to go."

"Okay, but not unless you give me a kiss," she said.

Felicity walked up to Ray and he leaned down and kissed her. It was nice, she thought to herself. She was comfortable with Ray. She could talk to him and he understood her. Maybe she didn't have that burning in her stomach for him like she did for Oliver, but Ray was a perfect match for her. The kiss ended.

"Be careful out there," he smiled at her.

"I will," she said.

She started to leave, but Ray stopped her.

"One of these I really will expect you to share with me what you are doing with your nights," he said.

"I know," she replied.

"Good," he smiled then let her leave.

Arrow

Felicity arrived to see Diggle, Roy, and Laurel in their workout gear, but they were standing around the evidence table looking grim. She scanned the room and saw that Oliver's glass case was empty of his Arrow uniform, his arrows and fabrication equipment were gone, his quiver and bow were gone, and his wooden chest was gone. He was gone.

"Where's Oliver?" she asked.

The last time he took off it was for that damned island. She couldn't believe that he go back to there.

"He's gone off on his own for now," Diggle answered.

"How? He doesn't have money or another Arrow Cave," she demanded.

"He used almost what was left in his personal trust and bought a building in the Glades. Also, Walter Steele is assisting him in getting some of his former assets back, so he can live. He wants to be alone for now," repeated Diggle.

"Why?"

"Ra's Al Ghul will be back once he knows that Oliver is alive," said Roy.

Felicity blanched. She hadn't thought of that. Ra's Al Ghul would consider the business between them still open with Oliver being alive. Her heart started to rush. This was why she couldn't love him. He once again was going to sacrifice himself.

"He needs to train," said Diggle. "He has a friend from Hong Kong coming to live with him to train him with a sword. Her name is Tatsu and according to Oliver she was expert with a katana."

"She?" growled Felicity.

Diggle wanted to grin. He knew that would prod her.

"Her estranged husband is Sarab in the League of Assassins. He joined them when after their son was killed in the crossfire between the Triad and Amanda Waller," Diggle explained.

"Oh," mumbled Felicity. Knowing Oliver he probably feels responsible for the boy's death, thought Felicity. He felt responsible for the world. "Well, we have a lot to do tonight. The Glades is still a mess after Brick."

"I agree," Laurel spoke up. "Oliver has made his choice. Now we have to carry on."

"You need to learn how to use your bo staff and some other weapons," said Roy. Now with his mentor gone, Roy felt responsibility to take a leadership role on the team. Oliver taught him well and he knew that he'd be there if he needed him.

"Who is going to train me?" asked Laurel.

"I will," replied Diggle.

"And I'll go out on patrol with Felicity covering my back," said Roy.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," said Felicity. "Let's get to work."

Diggle watched Felicity as she made her way to her computers to settle in for the night. Outwardly, she handle the news about Oliver well, but he knew that she was confused and hurting. Sometime in the future she'd recognize that she made the wrong choice, he just hoped it wasn't too late for her and Oliver by then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The building Oliver purchased was a former factory, which allowed him three floors. He stood in the gutted factory considering his plans for it, as he had just enough money in his personal trust to renovate it. The first floor he selected for training and storage of his bike. It was a large enough space to set up a parkour course, salmon ladder, arrow range, Wing Chun dummy, a training mat, and weapons area. The second he was going to turn into a living loft for himself, which included a bed area, a kitchen, and a living area. He decided to buy Japanese scrims to break up the loft into the areas he needed. Finally, the third floor would be highly secured and the location for computers, his Arrow gear, his arrows and equipment to specialize them, and his Arrow uniform.

Without Felicity, he needed to find someone he trusted to set up the security. He would also needed someone with IT skills to set up his computers. Walter might be able to assist him with the security and IT person, though the IT person was going to set up a complicated system for him. _Which I won't be able to completely run, _he thought to himself. He was almost ashamed at how spoiled he had gotten with Felicity and her skills. But he just couldn't rely on those skills anymore. They came with too painful a price.

His smart phone rang. He looked at the number. It was Walter.

"Hello."

"Oliver, son, Walter here. I've got some good news for you," he started.

"I could use some, Walter," he said.

"I was able to get a certain percentage of your Queen Stock back, which is now Palmer Technologies stock. I've talked to Ray Palmer and he is willing to offer twenty-five million for the stock. Shall proceed with the deal?" he asked.

Oliver thought about the idea of owing some of Palmer Technologies stock. That large of investment would give him a place on the board of director if he pushed for it. The thought of being able to keep an eye on Palmer and what he did with his family's company and certain employees interested him.

"Without selling the stock, how much have of my family's wealth have you been able to get out of receivership?" he asked.

"The mansion, which you can sell as there is a market for it right now, art work and jewelry adding up to nearly eighty million dollars, and the private planes, which will sell easily. I would say that one hundred and fifteen million. I know it is a long way from the billions your family was worth," he said with sadness in his voice. "You know Moira left everything to you."

Oliver sighed. He expected that his mother would leave everything to him since they were having trouble with getting Thea to sign anything. Her petulance cost them their family's fortune. Anyway, she was using Malcolm Merlyn's money at the moment. This thought soured his mood even more.

"Walter, can you put the mansion, planes, and art work on the market. There a few pieces of jewelry I'd like to keep then the jewelry can go on the market, too. As things sell I want you to set up a trust in my name," he said.

"You're keeping the Palmer stock?" asked Walter.

"Yes. Tell Palmer that I'm keeping the stock and as a substantial stockholder I'd like a position on his board of directors," he told Walter.

"Really?" Walter said with interest. "Why are you interested in Palmer Technologies, Oliver?"

"Because a good portion of it used to be Queen Consolidated and I haven't given up getting my family's company back," said Oliver. "You can tell Palmer that I am interested in his stewardship of my family's company."

"Interesting move, Oliver. I applaud it," said Walter. "If you need advice or help you know I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Walter. I have the feeling I'll be needing your help often," said Oliver, who then hung up.

He put his smart phone away and looked at his wrist watch. Tatsu was due to come to Starling City today. He needed to pick her up at the airport. Besides his Ducati bike, he still owned a 2004 Maserati Coupe that his father gave him, which he kept in storage. It was time to get it out of storage and for Oliver Queen to start being seen again, especially if he was going to be a board member of Palmer Technology.

Arrow

Carrying a cup of coffee Felicity entered Ray's office. He summoned her to talk about personal matter. She assumed that he wanted to talk about the A.T.O.M. suit.

"Good afternoon, Ray. I take it you have a change or fine tuning of A.T.O.M. on your mind," she said with a smile. "Of course, I'm in favor of more protective armor. Anything that will keep the wearer as safe as possible because scars are not sexy on everyone."

Felicity thought about her last sentence and blushed. Once she got used to Oliver's scars she had to admit that she found them sexy. She convinced herself to view them as badges of honor and not something to be ashamed of.

"I didn't call you here about A.T.O.M.," he said. "I know that you are friends with Oliver Queen."

Hearing Ray say Oliver's name stunned Felicity. She was trying lately not to think about Oliver, even though part of her was worried sick about him. Ra's Al Ghul would want him dead for real once he discovered he was still alive.

"Um… I… I worked for Mr. Queen, as his EA, as you know and used to help him with IT problems for his club before that. Um… we are sort of friends," she said.

"It appears he's gotten some of his former wealth out of receivership with the help of Walter Steele and now owns twenty-five million worth of Palmer Technologies stock," he said sounding less than thrilled. "It makes him the second largest personal stockholder after me."

"Okay, well, that's interesting," said Felicity.

"He wants a sit on the board of director," Ray said.

"Really? Oliver? Oliver Queen wants to sit on the board of directors?" she said in shock.

"Yes, he does. That surprises you?" asked Ray.

"Well, he wasn't that interested in business even when he was the CEO of Queen Consolidated," she answered. Oliver was up to something. That was the only explanation. "Can you say no to him?"

"I'm not sure I should or can with that large a piece of voting stock," said Ray. "I'm going to ask him to dinner to discuss business for tomorrow night. I want you there with me."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea, Ray," she said.

"Felicity, you are a VP of my company, a trusted advisor, and my girlfriend," smiled Ray. "I think it's a great idea."

Felicity cringed at the word girlfriend. When she rejected Oliver, she saw no reason not to start a relationship with Ray. It was safe in a strange way and comfortable. _Oliver, what are you up to? _

"Do you want me to call him and set it up?" she asked.

"Felicity, you are not my EA. I'll have my EA track down Mr. Queen and arrange for the dinner. Do you know what he likes to eat?" he asked.

"Italian," mumbled Felicity.

Arrow

Oliver pulled up in his Maserati at his new building in the Glades. He got up, opened up the freight door, and drove into the abandoned floor then he and Tatsu got out.

"This is not much of a place," she said.

Oliver shrugged then said, "I'm having renovated. The second floor does have two beds and a bathroom facility. I thought we could stay here."

"Where do I train you?" she asked.

"First floor. The contractor starts on it tomorrow. He told that he'd have the first floor done in two days," said Oliver. "We can start training in three. The second floor all they have to do is fix the wood floor, paint it, patch it, and put in a kitchen, so it should take only a day or two. The third floor I'll fix myself."

"I am used to staying in less than luxury," she said.

"Tatsu, I can't thank you enough for this help, for all the help you've given me," he said.

"You were a friend to Maseo, me, and…," she paused unable to say her son's name then continued, "when I didn't deserve your friendship. Anyway, if I can train you to defeat Ra's Al Ghul then maybe I will get my husband back."

"Maybe?" he sighed.

His smart phone rang. Oliver took it out and looked at the number – Palmer Technology. He smirked then answered it.

"Oliver Queen."

"Mr. Queen, my name is Alice Knopf. I'm Mr. Palmer's Executive Assistant. He'd like to invite you to dinner tomorrow night along with him and Miss Smoak, our VP of Tech R&amp;D," she said.

"May I bring a date?" he asked not wanting to leave Tatsu alone.

"I'll let him know. Mr. Palmer was thinking of an Italian restaurant, will that be fine?" Miss Knopf asked.

"I'd prefer Japanese," he said.

"I'll let him know this. I'll be calling you back with a time and location," she said.

"Thank you, Miss Knopf," he said then hung up.

Tatsu was staring at him with interest.

"We are going to dinner tomorrow night with the man who bought my family's company from underneath me and his date, the woman I love," he told her.

Tatsu sighed then said, "You do not believe in living a simple life, Oliver."

Arrow

Oliver pulled up in his Maserati with Tatsu in the passenger seat. He got out wearing a black Armani suit, while Tatsu wore a short black dress and shawl that he bought for her that afternoon. Oliver handed the valet the keys to his car then growled a whisper, "No scratches."

He looked up at the name of the restaurant.

"Subarashii," said Tatsu. "It means excellent."

Holding Tatsu by her left elbow, Oliver escorted her into the restaurant. They stopped at the maître' d station.

"Oliver Queen. I'm expected by Mr. Palmer," he said.

The maître d was an older Japanese man. He smiled and said, "Follow me, sir."

He showed Oliver and Tatsu to Ray's table where Ray and Felicity were already waiting for them. Oliver glanced at Felicity. She wore a blue dress with red dark red lipstick and her hair down and no glasses, which meant she had her contacts in. He inhaled her scent then closed his eyes to make sure that his mask stayed in place.

"Ray Palmer, Oliver Queen," he said then offered Ray his right hand to shake.

Ray stood up and shook it then looked at Tatsu.

"This is my dinner companion, Tatsu Yamashiro," he said.

She nodded her head at Ray then looked at Felicity and smiled. They sat down.

"This is my date and my VP of Tech R&amp;D Felicity Smoak," said Ray.

"Felicity," Oliver said in a low voice then forced a smile.

"Oliver, Miss Yamashiro," said Felicity.

"I ordered us some sashimi and sushi to start with as an appetizer," said Ray in his most pleasant manner. "We can order the main meal afterwards. Do you care for some sake?"

Ray went to reach for the white sake container, but Tatsu grabbed the bottle first and poured Oliver his sake. Oliver then sipped the sake and nodded his approval. He picked up the sake bottle and returned the favor and poured Tatsu some. She smiled at him.

"Do you two want to be alone?" growled Felicity.

Tatsu looked at Felicity and again smiled then said, "I was merely being polite according to my culture and Oliver reciprocated."

Ray looked at Felicity with a raised eyebrow. He had to wonder just how close Oliver's and her friendship was.

"Sorry. Sometimes what is said in my head comes out of my mouth without a filter," she said. "It's embarrassing and I am trying to get better."

Oliver looked down at the table and suppressed a smile. Before he could say anything the appetizer arrived. The waitress placed a large plate of sushi and then a large plate of sashimi down. She looked at Ray.

"Thank you," he said. "We'll order our main course later."

She nodded her head and then left them alone.

"So," Ray started, "much to my surprise I find out that you are now the second largest personal stockholder after me of my company. I was willing to buy the stock from you, but you hae something else in mind."

Oliver smiled slightly, "When is the next board meeting, so I can take a seat on it."

Ray smiled and said, "I can see that you are direct on matters that are important to you."

"You have no idea," mumbled Felicity.

Ray looked over at her, so she picked up her empty cup and held it towards him.

"Sake, please," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm positive," she said.

"Mr. Palmer," Oliver started.

"Please, call me Ray."

"Okay," said Oliver. "Ray, since you bought my family's company, I find myself with some free time. I think being a member of your board of director will give me direction and something to do."

"Plus, you get to keep an eye on me and how I run the old family business," said Ray.

"Bullseye," grinned Oliver.

"So, I hit the mark," said Ray.

"You did. And I tip my hat to you. I never miss the mark once I have someone in my sight," said Oliver. "Figuratively speaking that is."

Felicity coughed vigorously as she the sake she was drinking went down the wrong pipe. Ray took the cup away from her and gently patted her back. As he patted her back, she glared at Oliver. For a moment his mask dropped and she could see the sadness in his eyes. She dropped her glare and stared down at her plate.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked her.

"The sake went down the wrong pipe," she admitted.

"Be careful," Ray said then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Oliver's mask of indifference went back into place.

"So, Ray, you didn't answer my question – when can I take a seat on your board of directors?" he asked.

Ray smiled. It was outwardly a friendly smile, but in reality it was his mask that he wore. He didn't want Oliver on the board, but he knew he'd have a hard time keeping him off of it.

"We meet on Friday for a short meeting at Palmer Technologies at ten o'clock in the morning. I can introduce you to the board then," he said.

"Where is the meeting?" he asked.

"The conference room on the twentieth floor," he answered.

"Excellent," said Oliver. "So, shall we enjoy our dinner now?"

"Of course," replied Ray.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The first floor was half completed, but the contractor and his crew had quit for the day. Oliver and Tatsu took advantage of the time alone to start his lessons on how to properly use a katana. Using her family's katana, she instructed Oliver on his stance, breathing, focus, grip, and attitude. Once she thought he was ready then began to spar, blade to blade.

After a few passes, Tatsu cut Oliver's left arm. On his next pass, she put a slice in his right side. One more pass and she gave him a light wound on the abdomen. They stopped and she went to her bag and pulled out a jar.

"This jar contains a salve that will coagulate the bleeding and heal the wound," she said then looked at his torso. "The cuts are superficial so they won't scar. You have enough scars."

Instinctively, Oliver touched the last scar given to him, the one Ra's Al Ghul ran through his him and his lung. It had healed because of Tatsu, but the scar bothered him. In many ways it bothered him because it represented all he lost by going off to duel with Ra's Al Ghul. He had lost Felicity; he had also lost his way in some ways. Now, he was working on find his way back.

"Does that scar bother you still?" she asked him.

"No," he answered. "It's fine."

"Really," she smiled. "Maseo always said that you were stubborn."

She walked over to Oliver and started to apply the unguent to the cuts that she made on his body. Oliver stood there unmoving with his eyes focused on a point in front of him. Once she was done she put the salve back in her bag.

Oliver nostrils flared as the odor from the unguent reached his olfactory.

"This stuff smells awful. What is made of?" he asked.

"Don't ask," she answered.

A slight smile passed his lips.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Do you mind the American version of Chinese food?"

"Chicken Lo Mein and egg drop soup?" she said.

Oliver smiled. He walked over to where his jacket hung and took out his smart phone. By rote, he dialed a number then in Mandarin ordered food for them and hung up.

"It will be here in forty minutes," he said.

"Do you intend on going out tonight as the Arrow?" she asked him.

He nodded yes.

"Why?"

"Because as much as Roy, Diggle, Laurel, and Felicity believe that they are doing a good job, this is still my city to protect. This is my battle they ae fighting," he said.

"Maseo was right, you are stubborn," she said.

Oliver nodded in the affirmative.

Arrow

"Dig, Arsenal, and Black Canary, the Bratva's newest Starling City captain Ivan Ankov has had kidnapped the leaders and lieutenants of their five closest rival gangs and had them taken to a warehouse in the Glades. I've checked and double checked and that is fifteen men they have held in the warehouse waiting for Ankov's arrival. The Warehouse is at the corner of Johns and Drew," Felicity informed her team.

"How many of the Bratva are we talking about, Felicity?" asked Diggle.

"Let me check all the CCTV and security cameras I can, John," she said.

Felicity's hands danced across her keyboard bringing up camera angle after camera angle. She counted the number of Bratva in her head.

"I count twenty at least, John," she said.

"Plus, the fifteen they are holding captive," pointed out Roy. "Those guys aren't really friends of ours, either."

"Good point," said Diggle.

"I brought three sonic screams and a couple of flash bang grenades," Laurel stated.

"I'm carrying three flash bang arrows in my quiver," added Roy.

"Let's take them all down and let the police sort them out," said John.

Felicity watched and listened as the team coordinated and then worked their way around the warehouse. She prepared to call the police in as their relief. The team made their move and Felicity could hear the gunfire break out.

Out of nerves, Felicity started to chew on her pen, as she listened to the team and the chaos of battle.

"Arsenal! I'm pinned down," cried Laurel.

"Watch out, Canary!" Roy screamed.

There was a discharge of automatic weapons and over the comm Felicity could hear Laurel moan in pain.

"John, you have to get to the Canary and get her out of there. I think she's hit," Felicity instructed.

"Felicity, this was a setup. Everyone was waiting on us," called out John.

She could see the exploding flash bang arrows on her computer screen.

"John, I'm calling in the police," Felicity said into her comm.

Felicity saw a new set of arrows exploding and taking men out.

"Hold on the police," John said. "The Arrow is here."

She watched as Arrow and Arsenal sent arrow after arrow into the Bratva and other gangs. In the middle of the warehouse she watched as Oliver engaged six Bratva. He took them down in a matter of seconds then fired off another arrow taking down one of the last shooters.

"Felicity, call the police and have the med bay ready. Laurel has been hit by a bullet," John said to her.

"Is it serious?" she asked.

"Can't tell yet," he answered. "ETA is ten minutes."

Arrow

Diggle and Arsenal rushed into the lair by the side door carrying Laurel. They ran to the medical bed and placed her down and Dig got to work. Felicity stood there and watched until she felt a presence over her right shoulder. She turned to see a scowling Oliver in his Arrow gear standing there.

"She needs more training before she should be allowed to be involved in an operation like tonight. Patrolling is one thing but this should have treated like a military operation," he growled.

Felicity went to speak, but Roy stepped in.

"That's our decision not yours," he said. "You left us."

"I sought some space, but I haven't left you, Roy. Think about who saved your ass tonight," replied Oliver to him in a quiet voice. "I'm still there for you."

Roy stood there in his Arsenal gear glaring at Oliver. Felicity stepped between Roy and Oliver.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Suddenly, Oliver was reminded of the night he returned to Starling City. Before joining the fight against Brick, he professed his love to Felicity again. He was shocked when she said in turn: "I don't want to be a woman you love."

His body language softened. He still loved her. Suddenly, being in the foundry felt constraining. He needed to leave, but not before he checked on Laurel.

"Dig, how is she?" he asked.

Diggle turned and looked at Oliver.

"I gave her a sedative so she's out cold. The bullet is a through and through on her left side. There appears to be no permanent damage," he told him.

"Take care of her," said Oliver. "And train her better."

Oliver turned on his heels and started to leave.

"Oliver," Diggle shouted.

Oliver turned and looked at his friend then Diggle said, "Thanks for tonight. You saved our asses."

"I'm there when you need me," said Oliver, who turned again and left.

It was silent for a few moments then Roy spoke up.

"I miss him," he sighed.

"He made his choice," said Felicity.

Diggle looked at her and smiled sadly then said, "So, haven't you, Felicity."

The words slapped her across the face. She was about to argue with Dig, when her smart phone rang. Fishing it out of her pocket, she looked to see who was calling her. It was Ray. She answered it.

"Hi."

"I've made a breakthrough on A.T.O.M., Felicity. The quantum processor who designed had allowed the energy flow and fluctuations to be within safe parameters. I should be able to test the whole suit tomorrow. Now I can help the Arrow protect this city and the people in it. Did you see the news tonight? He and his team took down some of the Russian mob and some gangs Imagine what I could do with my exo-suit in a situation like tonigh," Ray babbled excitedly.

"Ray, let's not get ahead of ourselves," she said. "Safety comes first."

The words safety comes first brought a smirk to Diggle's lips. Felicity loved Oliver, but she was afraid of losing him again because of all the risks he takes. She was protecting herself and her heart. _I don't think she understands the trouble she has bought herself, _he thought. _The love Oliver and Felicity have for each other just doesn't disappear and can't be controlled easily. _

"I expect you at the tests tomorrow," he said.

"We have the board of directors meeting tomorrow, Ray," she pointed out to him.

"Then tomorrow evening we'll test my ex-suit," he said. "Don't tell me you have plans. I need you there, Felicity."

Felicity sighed. The team would have to do without her tomorrow evening.

"I'll be there, Ray."

Arrow

The first floor was done and the simple work that was needed on the second floor was started. Tatsu and Oliver spend the early morning from 5 am to 9 am working on his skill with a katana. They broke for breakfast then Oliver had to prepare for the Palm Technology board of directors meeting, so he could take a seat on the board.

He used a shower that he had the contractor put in the first floor bathroom. Once he was showered he put on a grey Brioni suit with a white shirt and black tie. He was ready for the boardroom now. Exiting the bathroom, he noticed that Tatsu was amused.

"What has you amused?" he asked.

"You are more at home in your Arrow gear then in a business suit," she said.

"I know," he growled. "I should be back in a couple of hours then we can get back to practicing with the katana."

"You need the practice," she smirked.

He reached into his suit jacket pocket and tossed her a cellphone.

"My number is programmed in that," he said. "Call me if you need me."

"I will be fine," she said.

"I know, but still call me if you need anything," he said.

"I will."

Arrow

Oliver arrived at the building that was formerly the headquarters for Queen Consolidated. The security guards were the ones that used to work for his family's business. They recognized him at the desk.

"Mr. Queen," the desk guard said.

"Hello," he smiled then checked the name tag, "Mike. I'm here for the board meeting."

"20th floor conference room, sir," he told Oliver.

"Thanks."

Oliver walked over to the elevator banks and got onto an empty elevator and took it up to the 20th floor. The doors opened and Oliver was faced with letters spelling out Palmer Technologies. He stepped off the elevator to be greeted by an EA.

"Mr. Queen. I'm Samantha Mueller, Miss Smoak's executive assistance," she said. "Miss Smoak told me that you might be late."

Oliver grinned then said, "Has the meeting started?"

"No. They are waiting for you," she said pleasantly.

"Well, then, let's not keep them waiting any longer," smiled Oliver.

He entered the conference room to see nine people seated around a conference table with Ray seated at the top of the table and Felicity on his right. There were several cravats of coffee on the table. Oliver walked over to the empty seat that was opposite Ray and sat down.

"Oliver, glad you made it," Ray greeted them then he looked at the rest of the board of directors. "I'm glad to introduce everyone here to our newest member of the board of directors Oliver Queen."

Everyone smiled and nodded at him.

"I don't really think I need to give a biography of Oliver. I think everyone here knows him or knows of him," said Ray.

"When I was younger my actions made me popular in gossip columns. You be glad to know I've changed since then," smiled Oliver.

Everyone laughed politely, except Felicity. She could help but glare at Oliver. Her stomach was turning with him in the room, so she vowed to keep quiet rather than to babble and risk saying something she shouldn't.

"Oliver, would you as the newest member like to say something before this board meeting starts?" asked Ray.

"Unfortunately, I learned the hard way the importance of a good board of directors. In the past Queen Consolidated was ill served by its board of directors. Unfortunately, the board was unware of the technology we purchased that was used to destroy half the Glades. A company this large and powerful has to be responsible and not work on super-secret projects that are not about helping people or making a profit. Transparency is important. I learned that the hard," he said then grinned.

The other board members applauded him, while Ray forced a friendly smile on his face. Felicity felt her glare intensify. _Does he know about A.T.O.M.? He can't know. _

"But I know that Ray Palmer is not the type to get involved in unnecessary or dangerous projects. Since he has bought my family's company, he has taken those assets and done wonderful things for this city. While I sit on this board, I look forward to seeing more good done for this city," he said.

_As usual he sounds like the protector of Starling City_, thought Felicity. _He isn't the only one, though. Ray can_ _be a protector of the city, too, not just Oliver. Damn it, he has beautiful blue eyes and I swear they see right through me. _

Again there was applause by the board. Ray joined them then he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Thank you, Oliver, for the compliments. I welcome you to Palmer Technologies," he said then smiled. "Now let's start the dull part of this meeting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Oliver stood on the rooftop waiting for Captain Lance. He had called Lance up and asked him to meet with him. His old team still had the cellphone that Lance called when he needed the Arrow. Oliver thought it only right that he let the man know he was back and give him a way to contact him.

From behind him, he heard a door open and some shuffle on to the gravelly roof. He turned sideways and looked at Captain Lance through his peripheral vision.

"Hello, Detective," he said using his voice modulator to change the sound of his voice. "Thank you for coming."

"Our mutual friend had told me that you were gone and then you should up to help defeat Brick. I guess you are back," Lance said.

"I was detained out of town," he said. Oliver reached into his leather jacket and took out another cellphone. He tossed it to Lance, who caught it.

"What's this for?" Lance asked.

"My team and I, including our mutual friend," he said and thought of Felicity for a moment, "have split for now. This phone has my number programmed into it. If you want me then use it."

Lance nodded. He took a deep breath then and spoke up, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Detective," he said.

"Have you split from you team because Laurel has taken the place of her deceased sister. I know that Sara is dead," Lance said. The sadness in his voice was heart wrenching. Oliver could understand it.

"I'm sorry, Detective," Oliver said.

"You loved her, Oliver, didn't you?" he asked.

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. Lance was intelligent man, so he was bound to guess his identity. Oliver took down his hood and turned off his voice modulator. There was no reason to keep pretending now.

"Yes, I did love Sara," he said. "I didn't want her to go back to the league."

"Do you know who killed her?" Lance asked.

Oliver knew that it was a drugged Thea under the influence of Malcolm Merlyn, but he couldn't let Lance know that. Dealing with that, with her death, was his burden.

"I am working on it, Captain Lance," he said.

Lance nodded his head then said, "Call me Quentin, Oliver."

Lance and Oliver stood there for a moment staring at each other than Lance spoke.

"You didn't answer my question: was it Laurel taking Sara's place that has caused this split between you and your team?" he asked.

"That is one of the reasons," Oliver admitted. "There are other reasons, too."

"I'm worried about her, Oliver," said Lance. "She's not Sara. She doesn't have Sara's training. Putting on a costume doesn't make you ready to fight criminals in the street."

"I am worried about her, too, Quentin, but my former team will protect her and take care of her," Oliver said.

"I hope so," sighed Lance. "I can't lose her, too."

"You won't, sir," said Oliver.

"Maybe sometime you, as Oliver Queen, and I could go to this Chinese place Sara liked and talk about her," Lance said.

"Anytime," replied Oliver.

Oliver pulled up his hood, lifted his bow, notched an arrow with cable line attached to it, and released the arrow. Oliver ran to the edge of the roof and swung away from the building. Lance shook his head.

"I don't know what happened on that island, but it must have been something," he said to himself.

Arrow

Felicity stood by the computers along with a technician monitor the exo-suit, as Ray tested it. Before putting it on he put on a one-piece suit that reminded her of the suits that athletes wear that do the luge. The headpiece acted as a mask, which assumed Ray. The suit itself was made of a special Kevlar weave that made it bullet resistant. Once he was in that suit, two techs helped him on with the exo-suits. Now he was testing it for comfort, flexibility, and agility.

Felicity kept her eyes on the computer that monitored Ray's medical status. His heart was slightly elevated from being exited, but otherwise he was fine. _I could have used something like with Oliver, _she thought. _Oliver. Damn, Felicity, this is no time to be thinking about Oliver. You made a choice, so you have to live with it. _

"I want to test some of the weapons systems," Ray said.

"Okay," Felicity mumbled, as she was now irritated with herself for thinking about Oliver.

"Here goes nothing. I'm going to test the stun setting," said Ray.

He lifted his left gauntlet, aimed, and fired at one of the inflated clowns. Firing the hard light weapon, the weapon released a short burst, which it the clown. The inflated clown exploded into pieces.

"Okay, if that is stun then my higher settings will take down this building," remarked Ray.

Felicity looked at the computer that monitored the weapons. The data on the firing of the hard light weapon started to scroll. She needed to study the information to see what went wrong.

"I need to study the data to see what went wrong," said Felicity.

"I could test the miniaturized Gatling gin that fires non-lethal ammo," Ray said.

"No, I don't think so," Felicity replied. "I think we should study the data we have and make sure that you don't kill anymore defenseless clowns."

"But I hate clowns," complained Ray.

"There is a heavy bag. Why don't you test your punch strength?" she offered him.

"Good idea. I knew there was a reason I hired you," he said with a smile.

Ray walked over to the heavy bag. He set himself then he threw a right handed punch at the heavy bag. The heavy bag broke off its chain and split, as it landed on the floor. Felicity looked at the computer.

"That was 900 PSI," said Felicity.

"Is that good?" asked Ray.

"Chuck Liddell was measured at 400-500 PSI," Felicity told him.

Ray smiled then said, "Okay, I'd that is pretty good. What's next?"

"You could get on the treadmill and check to see how it feels to run and how fast you can run," she offered.

"Sounds like fun," he said sounding like a little boy.

"I'm also going to want to check your defensive systems," Felicity. "They are as important as your offensive systems."

"Okay, okay, but let's play a little first," Ray replied.

Arrow

Again, Oliver and Tatsu started training early in the morning taking a break at nine AM for breakfast then continuing. Once again Oliver's katana lesson could be judged by the number of wounds covered with the salve that Tatsu brought with her. By noon he had eight such wounds. As they finished up an extended sparing match, the doorbell interrupted their training.

Oliver grabbed a towel, which he put around his neck, then walked over and opened front door. Diggle was standing there.

"Hey," he said.

"Dig, come on in," said Oliver.

Diggle followed Oliver into the refurbished factory. He looked around the large first floor and noticed the newly put down wood floors, the extensive training area, the Maserati and Ducati parked inside the factory by the freight doors, and the freight elevator that would take you up to the next floor. The walls were painted and off-white and there was nothing on them. It was austere and Spartan, and it made Diggle smile since it was completely Oliver.

"Tatsu has been training me," Oliver said.

Diggle looked at his friend and all the wounds covered in salve and chuckled to himself.

"I can see you've been training," said Diggle.

Oliver shrugged then said, "What can I do for you, Dig?"

"I'm here to invite you and Tatsu to dinner. Lyla is making spaghetti and meatballs. Plus, Sara is missing her Uncle Oliver, and I have a favor to ask you," said Dig.

Oliver looked at Tatsu and asked, "Dinner?"

"It is fine with me," she said.

"Dinner it is," said Oliver. "What's the favor?"

"Lyla and I are getting remarried and I want you to be the best man," he said.

Oliver was slightly taken back for a moment then a sense of relief and happiness for his friend warmed him.

"Of course, I'd be your best man," he said. "Who else could be?"

"No one, man," smiled Diggle.

Oliver smiled then said, "I'd hug you by the salve smells and you definitely don't want to get any on you."

"It works in healing the wound and stopping the bleeding," Tatsu defended her salve.

"And smelling horrible," Oliver grinned.

"I don't need the hug," said Dig then he looked around. "Can I have a tour?"

"The second floor was just finished and is basically wood floors, a kitchen and bathroom put in, and sea green walls. There are two beds and nothing else. I need to buy Japanese scrims and some furniture," explained Oliver.

"I'm not surprised, Oliver. You do like things sparsely furnished," smiled Dig.

"The third floor is right now being wired and setup for extra security. Once that's done, I've hired an IT person to setup computers for me and then I'll keep my Arrow gear on that floor," he said.

"Don't forget to buy chairs for people to sit on," said Dig.

"I know. It needs the human touch," admitted Oliver.

"It needs a woman's touch," added Tatsu.

Both Oliver and Diggle looked at her. Diggle wanted to shake her hand. She was right in that he did need a woman's touch and that woman was Felicity, but they had managed to screw up a relationship that ran heavy on repressed feelings for each other.

"Maybe you can decorate the place for me," said Oliver to Tatsu.

"It should the woman you love," Tatsu said.

"That's not going to happen," growled Oliver. He looked at Diggle and growled, "I do not want to talk about Felicity, Dig. She made it clear that she doesn't want to be loved by me."

Tatsu looked as if she was about to argue with him, but Diggle interfered.

"Don't bother trying to talk any sense into him. He's the most stubborn person I know," said Diggle.

Tatsu laughed then said, "He is the most stubborn person I know, also."

"Maybe I've survived this far because I am so stubborn," Oliver said.

"No, that is not it. You are also lucky," Tatsu said.

"I like her," Diggle grinned.

Oliver knew it wasn't worth arguing with either Diggle or Tatsu, so he decided to change the topic.

"How is Laurel doing?" he asked.

"Her wound is healing and she's due at the foundry at six for a training session with Roy. He is going to work on her baton work and bo staff. We are going to get her trained up, Oliver. Don't worry," Diggle said.

"Her father is worried about her, too, Dig. He met with me, as the Arrow last night," said Oliver. "He knows that the Arrow is Oliver Queen, too. He wants to have dinner some night to talk about Sara."

"Is he angry with you?" asked Diggle.

"No, Dig, he just wants to talk about her with someone else who cared about her. I told him to call me when he wants to have dinner," said Oliver.

Dig looked at his wristwatch and sighed.

"I have to get going. I have to pick up diapers and some other things for tonight. I expect you at the apartment at seven. Roy might show up later after training with Laurel. He wants to talk to you," said Diggle.

"He can talk to me whenever he wants to, Dig. My door is always open for him," said Oliver.

"You tell him that, Oliver. He'll appreciate it," said Diggle then he turned to Tatsu. "Tatsu, I look forward to seeing you tonight."

"It will be a pleasure," she said.

Oliver watched Diggle leave. Diggle was getting married and he was going to be the best man. At least love and the possibility of happiness were there for some.

"This Felicity loves you. I could see it in her eyes," said Tatsu.

"I don't want to talk about her," said Oliver.

"She has made the wrong choice. In time, she will see that. Offer her patience and understanding," she said.

"I'd give her my life. Patience and understanding is easy," said Oliver.

Tatsu smiled then said, "Then it will work out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Diggle, Lyla, and Tatsu sat on the living room furniture sipping wine and talking, while Oliver sat on the floor with his back up against the sofa for support and baby Sara sleeping on his chest. They had eaten their dinner and dessert, which was assorted Italian cookies and coffee, and were now enjoying some wine.

"We miss you, man," said John to Oliver.

"I need to do this," said Oliver.

"Is it because of Felicity?" he asked.

Oliver didn't answer, but instead kissed Sara's head.

"You work for A.R.G.U.S. and Amanda Waller, Lyla," said Tatsu.

Lyla looked at Tatsu and nodded yes. She had read the woman's file and knew the hardship that Waller had put her through, including the death of her son.

"I know that Waller isn't one of your favorite people, Tatsu, and I understand why," she said.

"She is an evil woman, who doesn't care about who she hurts to accomplish her goals," said Tatsu.

"Amen to that," Diggle agreed.

"Johnny, you know I'm in a difficult position," said Lyla.

"Amanda Waller is necessary in some ways. She pursues evil men and women and doesn't stop until she has them. Unfortunately, her methods make her the equal of those she pursues," Oliver said. "She used me to torture and kill. She rescued me from the island and kept me as her prisoner of sorts, so I could work for her."

"Maseo, my husband, was his handler… and, eventually, his friend," added Tatsu.

Diggle looked at his friend. He often wondered how Amanda Waller knew Oliver so well and how he knew her. She had used him as a tool, just like she used those in her Suicide Squad.

There was a knock on the apartment door. Diggle put down his glass and stood up.

"I'll get it," he said.

He left the living room. Oliver focused his hearing. He heard the door open and Diggle greet Roy, Laurel, and Felicity. His stomach turned. Now he heard them headed to the living room.

"Hey, it's the team," said Diggle.

Roy and Laurel both smiled and looked pleased to see Oliver, but Oliver noticed that Felicity blanched. He lowered his eyes to stare at the top of Sara's head. Felicity couldn't help but stare at Oliver, though. There he was holding Sara so gently as she slept on his chest. She didn't want to admit it, but her heart ached when she saw him. It ached because she rejected him thinking it was best for her and, in the end, him and his propensity to feel guilt and responsibility for everyone.

With Ray she could protect herself more. If the A.T.O.M. suit worked properly, he would be well protected from injury and it would be powerful enough to deal with a Ra's Al Ghul. Yet, there was Oliver and all she wanted to do was not be strong and fall into his arms until the next time, he went off to sacrifice himself for the city and those he loved.

"Felicity dropped by and she wanted to talk to the team, so I invited her and Laurel. Is that all right?" Roy asked.

"We have plenty of room and food," answered Lyla.

"Hi, Ollie," Laurel said. "I haven't seen much of you since your return."

"Tatsu has been busy training me," he said then he kissed Sara on the head then carefully and gracefully stood up.

He handed Sara to Diggle, who cradled his daughter. Tatsu stood up.

"It appears you have some things to talk about, so Tatsu and I will leave," he said.

"You don't have to go," Roy spoke up quickly.

"I can still get some training in tonight, so, yeah, I have to go," said Oliver. "Lyla, Dig, thanks for dinner. Dig, get me all the important information about your wedding, so I can get a tuxedo. The best man needs a tux."

"I will, Oliver. Thanks for coming tonight," said Diggle.

"We'll do it again," added Lyla.

Tatsu bowed gracefully towards them then she and Oliver left. Felicity felt empty and anger. She should have spoken up and told him that she wanted him to stay. When she told him she didn't want to be with him romantically, it didn't mean she wanted him out of her life completely. That was his choice, not hers.

"So, Felicity, what news do you have to share with the team?" asked Diggle.

Before she could answer, Lyla got up.

"I think I'll heat up the spaghetti," she said.

"Goody. I'm starved," smiled Roy.

Lyla left the room. Diggle looked at Felicity and she smiled sadly at him then she spoke up.

"Ray almost has the suit perfected. We are leaving tomorrow for Center City and Star Labs, which should have the final piece that will allow the power to flow correctly. I've talked to Caitlyn and Cisco and they are willing to help," she said.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Laurel.

"24, maybe 36 hours," she answered. "When we return, I want to introduce Ray to Team Arrow. He will need allies and also training. I thought we could provide both."

"I don't mind," replied Laurel.

"I wouldn't mind seeing how that suit works," added Roy.

Felicity looked over at Diggle. She knew that he would do the right thing for everyone, included Oliver, who was even with them. Diggle nodded yes. Felicity released her breath, which she had been holding. With Team Arrow training Ray, his chances of avoiding serious injury or death increased by a factor of ten.

"Thank you, guys," she smiled.

"But, I have some rules. Oliver's identity must be protected," said Diggle.

"Of course," said Felicity. "We all know the hissy fit Oliver can have when you tell someone his secret identity without his permission."

"Also, he is there to train and listen. I don't work for him and he isn't my leader," said Diggle.

"Dig, Ray is a good guy," said Felicity.

"Felicity, I don't know him and he has no interest in me. Until he earns my trust, I'm going to be cautious," he said.

She nodded her head yes.

"I don't want him to know my identity," said Laurel, "so he'll only know me as the Black Canary."

Felicity nodded her yes, again.

"I think I'll keep my identity from him for now, too," smiled Roy. "You know how I like to follow the crowd."

"Why don't you have a secret identity, Johnny?" asked Lyla.

"Dressing in black and a ski mask is becoming his trade mark," teased Laurel.

"I don't look good in a blond wig," Diggle teased back.

Felicity giggled. Lately, the team had been too serious. She missed these lighter moments because it reminded her that they were family, even if the team was missing their puppy bear.

Arrow

As Tatsu slept, Oliver completed setting up the third floor. The security had been setup and the IT person Walter suggested brought the five high powered computers and whatever else he needed and set them up, while they were at dinner. He now could take his Arrow gear out of the wooden trunk and set it up properly, as well as put his arrow sharpening and tricking out equipment. Finally, he started to set up a medical area that now had more exotic herbs and salves then actually medicine.

"Interesting setup," he heard a familiar voice say behind him.

Standing up and turning around, Oliver faced Malcolm Merlyn, who was dressed in a suit and overcoat.

"Oliver, it's good to see you healthy again," said Merlyn.

"I won't ask how you got in because I know the skills you've been taught," said Oliver. "I failed so you still have a death mark on you."

"I know," he said. "But, then again, since you are alive and not hiding that fact, Ra's Al Ghul will soon know that you are and you will have a death mark on you, also. Ra's will respect your tenacity, but his pride won't allow you to live."

"I know," said Oliver. "Why are you here?"

"Your sister is worried about you. She knows that you are back in town and doesn't understand why you haven't come back to the apartment or contacted her," he said. "I'd like you to make amends with you sister."

"You are training her to be a killer," Oliver stated.

"I am training her to be able to protect herself. She refuses to leave Starling City, even though I told her that Ra's Al Ghul will eventual come for us," Merlyn told him. "Please, Oliver, don't hold my actions against your sister. I thought you could defeat Ra's, but I was wrong."

"I'll defeat him next time," said Oliver.

"You intend on facing Ra's again?"

"I won't run from him, Merlyn, and I won't lose twice to him," said Oliver.

"I wish you success, Oliver," smiled Merlyn. "Now, about your sister – visit her. She misses her brother."

Oliver looked down for a moment then stared at Merlyn.

"I'll visit her soon," he said.

"Thank you," said Merlyn, who then smirked. "I'll let myself out."

Oliver turned his back on the man he blamed for a great deal of his troubles, yet he protected because of his sister. He got back to work knowing that Merlyn wouldn't attack him, especially now that he knew that Oliver was going to face Ra's again.

Arrow

Felicity took the day off from Palmer Technologies in order to prepare for her trip to Center City with Ray. She went to the foundry in order to run some searches on Ivan Ankov. He had tried to setup Team Arrow and kill them, which put him at the top of her list of people to find and put in prison.

"Felicity Smoak, where is Oliver Queen?" asked the familiar voice of Nyssa Al Ghul.

Felicity turned in her chair and faced Nyssa, who was dressed in her assassin gear. She was alone which made Felicity feel slightly better.

"Um… he no longer uses this place or is part of team," she said.

"He has gone rogue," spat Nyssa. "He should not be alive. My father ran a sword through him and then kicked him off the mountain. Yet, he lives. Remarkable."

"He is a remarkable man," she replied.

"I bring a message for him. Where can I find him?" Nyssa asked.

"Um… I…"

"Do not lie to me, Felicity Smoak. Sara told me how talented you were with computers and finding people. Tell me where I can find him," Nyssa said in a threatening tone.

"Okay, I tell you only if you promise me you won't attack him or try to kill him," said Felicity.

"Sara also told me that you loved Oliver Queen and he held very strong feelings for you. I will not touch your beloved. His fate is in my father's hands," she said.

"He is not my beloved," mumbled Felicity.

"The lies we tell ourselves are the boldest," said Nyssa. "Where can I find him?"

"He owns a building in the Glades and he lives there now," she said. "I can give you the address."

"Give it to me."

Arrow

Tatsu and Oliver stood side by side with katana swords in hand. She performed a strike and he shadowed her. The purpose of this was to get Oliver increase his stances and his attacks. Tatsu had come to noticed that he was too predictable in his attacks.

After forty-five minutes of going through many stances and attacks, they stopped for some water. The front door bell rang. Oliver grabbed a grey Henely shirt and put it on then answered the door. Standing there in normal clothes and wearing a black fedora was Nyssa. Without waiting to be invited in, she walked passed him and into the building.

"You live," she said to him.

"I live," he said.

Nyssa loved over at Tatsu, who was standing on the mat with a katana in her hand.

"I see you have a teacher trying to better your skills. Yiu will need that," said Nyssa.

"What do you want, Nyssa?

"I come with a message from my father. He is impressed that you survived what should have been a sure death. He makes you an offer: if you join the League of Assassins and become his protégé, he will lift the death mark on your and your family and city," she said.

"If I don't take his offer then what?" Oliver asked.

"He expects you to face him again in mortal combat," she said. "Being a generous man, he allows you ten days to consider this offer. In ten days from today I will return to this place and get your reply."

"I'll be here," he said.

Nyssa nodded to him then left. Oliver looked over at Tatsu.

"Will you join this Ra's Al Ghul like Maseo did?" she asked.

"Never," growled Oliver.

Tatsu smiled then said, "Let us train then."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tatsu was upstairs on the second floor taking a bath. Since there was a lack of privacy upstairs, Oliver gave her the floor to herself, while he worked himself out. He worked up a sweat by pushing himself through a parkour inspired workout ending with some work on the salmon ladder. As he got to the top of the ladder, he dropped silently and gracefully to the floor landing like a big predatory cat.

Again, someone rang the front doorbell. Oliver walked over to the door and opened. A concerned Diggle was there.

"A freaked out Felicity called me and told me that Nyssa was looking for you," he said.

"She found me, Dig. Come in," said Oliver.

Diggle entered the building. Oliver walked over to a towel and water bottle on the floor and picked them up. He wiped the sweat off his face then drank some water.

"What did she want, Oliver?" asked Diggle.

"She came with a message from her father. He offered me a chance to join the League of Assassins as his protégé. If I take the offer my death mark is cancelled and my family, friends, and city are safe. I have ten days to consider it," he told Diggle, who snarled at the offer.

"What happens if you say no?" asked Diggle.

"Then Ra's will want to face me in mortal combat again," said Oliver with a grim smile. "I have ten days to get my affairs in order and think about his offer."

"Damn it, Oliver, there has to be another way of dealing with this," said Diggle.

"I didn't expect the offer, but this is what I expected on the whole. I knew I was going to have to face Ra's again, Dig. It's why I'm training with Tatsu," he said.

"Ten days," Diggle said to himself.

"When is the wedding, Dig?" asked Oliver.

Diggle looked at him as if his friend had grown another head.

"Oliver, the wedding can wait," he said.

"No, it can't. I want to be your best man. I want to see you and Lyla get married. Your my friend, my family, and I want to see you get married to the woman you love. When is the wedding?" Oliver asked.

Diggle took a deep breath and released slowly.

"Felicity is leaving for Center City for two days. We were thinking about making it for this coming Friday. Four days. How is that with you?" said Diggle.

"Do I get to take you out for a bachelor party?" smiled Oliver.

"If you want," answered Diggle.

Oliver offered him is right hand and they shook.

"Don't worry, Dig, I don't intend on losing this time," he said.

"You better not," replied Diggle. "I've lost one brother already. I don't need to lose another."

Arrow

Star Labs was impressive once, though now it was a company in need of an infusion of cash and a rehabilitated reputation. Dr. Harrison Wells in his automated wheelchair came out of his office to greet Ray Palmer and Felicity, who had been chatting with Caitlyn and Cisco. He offered Ray his right and they shook hands.

"Dr. Wells, it's a privilege to meet you," said Ray.

"Please, call me Harrison. I'm told you have interest in one of micro-processors," he said.

"Yes, I do," smiled Ray.

"Why don't we go into my office and talk?" said Wells.

"After you," Ray replied.

The two men headed into Wells office leaving Felicity to talk with her friends.

"Where is Barry?" she asked.

"He wanted to let you know that dinner is on him. He'll meet you at the Sushi Sack at 7," said Cisco with a big grin.

"He's working on a case for Joe and didn't want to come by here with Ray Palmer around," added Caitlyn.

"How is Barry?" she asked.

"He has a girlfriend, a very hottie, too," said Cisco.

Caitlyn looked at him with annoyance then said, "Her name is Linda and I don't think she is right for Barry."

"So, I heard that Oliver came back from the dead," smiled Cisco. "You have to tell me about that."

"Oliver has gone off on his own since he came back," Felicity said softly.

"I find that hard to believe. I mean the looks he used to give you. The man was in love with you," said Caitlyn.

"Um… I am dating Ray right now," said Felicity.

Both Cisco and Caitlyn looked shock.

"Um, well, she seems like a nice guy," said Cisco.

"At least, he isn't a vigilante, crime fighter," added Caitlyn.

Felicity blushed then laughed before she said, "Yeah, because if he was that would mean I have a type, right?"

"I don't see Ray Palmer dressed in leather with a bow and arrow growling: you have failed my city," chuckled Cisco.

Felicity's blush deepened as she thought about Oliver in his Arrow gear. She was missing him as a friend, let alone as the object of her affection. Both Caitlyn and Cisco laughed.

"So, have you added any new villains to this unofficial prison?" asked Felicity.

"Oh, yeah," smiled Cisco. "I have to show you."

Arrow

It had been a long training with Tatsu, when Diggle called Oliver telling him that they might have a lead on Ankov's location, he was glad to get out on his bike. Oliver tried to empty his mind and concentrate on the mission at hand, but between Ra's Al Ghul and Felicity, his mind was a little preoccupied.

The location where Ankov was staying was a former hotel in the Glades. The Marchmain in the 1890 was considered a luxury hotel. By the 1960s it became a welfare hotel and by the year 2000 it was empty and up for sale. No one bought it.

Oliver parked his bike in an alleyway then notched up a grappling arrow and released it. He then made his way to the roof where Roy and Diggle were waiting for him. Diggle tossed him a Bluetooth ear wig. Oliver put it in his right ear.

"Who is minding the store?" he asked.

"Laurel. She's not happy about it," said Diggle.

"I can hear you, John," came Laurel's voice over the comm.

"Any working cameras in the hotel?" asked Oliver.

"Um… I have no idea," said Laurel. "I'm not Felicity, guys."

"Call her up. If she's has a tablet on her she can help us," suggested Oliver.

"Good idea," Roy said to him.

"I better start down to street level," said Diggle.

"You and I can grapple line across if Felicity comes on line to direct us," said Oliver.

Diggle took off. Roy moved beside Oliver and readied and arrow.

"This better be important. I'm at dinner with Barry," came Felicity's voice over the comm.

Oliver looked at Roy and nodded. He allowed his protégé to take the lead.

"We are at the Marchmain Hotel where Ankov is hiding out. Laurel doesn't know how to even check if they have security camera hook up that we can hack into," Roy explained.

"Who's on the mission?" asked Felicity.

"Dig, Arrow, and me," answered Roy.

"I have my tablet, so give me a second," she said.

"Take all the time you need," Oliver said. "We want to make sure we get Ankov."

Oliver could hear her deep a deep breath. For a moment sitting in the ladies room stall, Felicity wished she was back in the foundry so she could take care of her guys properly. She worked her magic on the tablet and sighed. She needed a stronger computer.

"Hold on. I need a more powerful computer," she said.

"How can you manage that?" asked Diggle.

"Barry."

Oliver and Roy looked at each. Roy smirked, while Oliver appeared slightly annoyed. Before Ray Palmer there was Barry Allen. _I guess I should have finished one college if I wanted to have a relationship with Felicity. _

"I'm back," she said over the comm.

"Where are you?" asked Diggle.

"Star Labs," she answered.

"Hi, guys," came Barry's voice.

"They've set up security cameras on the fifth, sixth, and seventh floor, as well as roof and lobby," she told them.

"How many men did you count?" asked Oliver.

"At least fifteen," she said.

"Dig, you take the lobby. Work your way up," said Oliver. "Felicity, what floor is Ankov on?"

"The most guarded floor is 7," she said.

"Roy and I are grappling across the street and going through the 7th floor windows. Dig, are you ready?" asked Oliver.

"Ready to enter the Marchmain," he said.

He and Roy notched up and fired arrow with grappling lines across the street. Using their composite bows, they propelled across the street and though side by side windows. Oliver came up shooting arrows. He took out the first three guards. Roy took out a fourth guard.

"Oliver, Roy, I just found enough C-4 to bring down this building," said Diggle.

"Get out, Dig. This is another setup by Ankov," cried Oliver

Roy and Oliver turned and fired grappling arrows to street level in order to propel down. Before they could get out of the building more guards showed up and fired submachine guns at them. Both of them were hot by the fire, but ignored the pain and propelled out of the Marchmain. They were half way down when the building exploded and they both plummeted to the ground.

"Oliver!" Felicity cried.

There was no answer. All she could hear the collapsing of the former hotel. Diggle had gotten out without a problem. He was across the street talking shelter behind a car when he saw Oliver and Roy fall. Roy landed on the roof of a car and bounced off, while Oliver hit the cement.

"Laurel, prep the medical bay," Diggle said into the comm.

"Who is hurt?" asked Laurel.

"Both Roy and Oliver," he answered. "I'm going to check them now."

"Dig, Dig, how are they?" asked Felicity.

"Give me time," said Diggle.

He got to Roy first. He had a bullet in the thigh and another bullet creased his left upper arm. Roy was awake.

"Anything broken?" he asked Roy.

"Car broke my fall, just bruises," he answered.

He looked over at Oliver. He was standing on unsteady legs. There was the sound of police sirens.

"Let's get out of here, Dig," Oliver said.

"You coming with us?" Dig asked as he helped Roy up.

"No, I'm going back to my place."

"Oliver, are you hurt?" Diggle asked.

Oliver laughed and then took off running to where he hid his bike. Diggle noticed he left a blood trail.

"Dig, how is Oliver?" asked Felicity.

"He's going back to hi place, Felicity. I'll check on him later," he said.

Arrow

"You love him?" smiled Barry.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Felicity asked him.

"Oliver – you love him," he said.

"Barry, I'm dating Ray," she said.

"Ray Palmer, rich guy, who wants to be like the Arrow," smiled Barry. "Sounds like you are trying to replace someone, Felicity, with someone similar."

Felicity glared at him. She was well aware that she was replacing Oliver with a maybe safer version of Oliver. The exo-suit would not only increase his speed and strength, but make it very difficult to hurt him. Oliver wore leather. She sighed then glared at Barry again.

"You know, Barry, I know you are fast, but I can use a computer to make all your money disappear," she growled.

He grinned then said, "You can be a mean woman, Felicity Smoak."

Arrow

Tatsu was wrapping Oliver's ribs. She had already removed a bullet out of upper right arm and then she patched a through and through on his left side. Once she was done with the ribs, she offered him a cup of tea made from the herbs. He sipped it.

"You should rest," she said.

"That is the second time Ankov has set us up," said Oliver. "We have to take him down."

"Bratva captains are clever," she said then smiled as she stared at his tattoo.

"I'm persona non grata to the Bratva now," he said.

"But you were a captain once," she said. "Think like them and then you can beat them."

Oliver smiled then said, "I think I can think like a Bratva captain."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Felicity entered the foundry to find Oliver was there by himself. He was dressed in dress pants, a dress blue shirt, and leather jacket. Taking off her red coat she strode by him and went immediately to her computers.

"Felicity," he said.

"Oliver," was her reply. "Why are you here?"

"I'm Dig's best man. Tonight is his bachelor party," he answered.

There was an awkward silence between Oliver and Felicity. Oliver knew when he came home to become the vigilante that the simpler things in life were not going to be his, like normalcy and love. He was now looking at someone who he loved and couldn't have because of what he did and what he'd become.

"Who is going?" she asked.

"Me… Dig, and Roy," he said. "I admit it not going to be a big crowd. I guess I've kept Dig busy the past few years. Friends are hard to keep when you live the life we do."

Felicity opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. Her feelings were tugging at her. Ray was better for her than Oliver. Oliver would forever fall back behind his masks and walls. She turned around and started to work on the computer and Oliver stood there feeling awkward. He took a deep breath then released the air.

"We need to talk," he said.

"No, we don't," she replied not bothering to turn around.

"Felicity, you have to understand…" he started, but she cut him off.

She whipped around in her chair and glared at him.

"Oliver, I don't need to understand anything about you anymore," she said.

"But…," he stopped and bit his tongue. He once told Barry that love of right woman wasn't going to happen for them because of the life they chose. It was time to stop being a hypocrite and let her go, even though he knew he couldn't stop loving her. "How's Ray?"

Her glare intensified. An angry Felicity could be a scary one.

"I want you to resign from the board of directors," she said.

"No," he replied.

"Why not? You aren't interested in business, Oliver. You are just doing to push Ray's button."

"I'm doing it because I'm interested in what happens to my family's business, which he bought from underneath me, and I want to keep a close eye on the A.T.O.M. suit. I don't trust it," he said.

"You are a hypocrite. You know it, don't you?" she accused him. "You are the Arrow, but you are going to keep an eye on a man who wants to help the city like you, but he wants to wear a suit that gives him an edge and protects him. Hypocrite."

She stared into his eyes and saw that her words hurt him then she saw the wall go up. It was the wall he lived behind in order to survive, but it was also the wall that kept him from being more than the Arrow.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Felicity," he spat then gritted his teeth in order to gain control. "Your boyfriend has no experience and no training, but he does have almost limitless wealth. I'm keeping an eye on him, regardless what you think of me. Tell Dig I'm waiting for him upstairs. There is no reason for me to be here."

With those words, he stormed up the stairs and was gone. Felicity felt her eyes to start sting. Her feelings for Ray were growing, but she was too smart not to admit that she still had feelings for Oliver.

"Hey, Felicity, are you alright?" came the calming voice of John Diggle.

He had entered through the side door and was dressed for his bachelor night. She looked at him.

"I had a fight with Oliver. He's upstairs waiting for you," she said.

"Felicity," he sighed. "You two have to come to terms with each other."

"He's… I… it's difficult, Dig," she said.

"Both of you care too much about each other to keep this up," he said. "It's not right."

"I need to do some work," she said.

"I'll go find Oliver and Roy upstairs then," he said then started to leave.

"Dig," she stopped him.

"Yes, Felicity," he said.

"Have a good time tonight," she smiled.

"Thank you."

Arrow

Out of nowhere there was her brother. She had been worried about him, feared something happened to him, but now he was home. Thea gave Oliver a long hug then she backed away from him and punched him in the arm.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I had some business, Speedy. I've gotten part of my trust back, as well as a few other things that belonged to the family," he told her. "Mother's diamond earrings, bracelet, and necklace that she loved I have. I want to give them to you along with her engagement ring from Dad."

"Oliver," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'd love to have them."

"I'll bring them by your place tomorrow. We can catch up then," he said.

She hugged him then stepped back.

"You're looking good. Where are you going tonight?" she asked.

"Diggle is getting married in two days and I'm his best man. I'm taking him out tonight, a sort of bachelor's party," he told her.

Roy came walking up to them. Thea turned around and saw that he was dressed to go out.

"You going out, too?" she asked.

"Dig's bachelor party," he answered.

"Oh," she said then looked at her brother suspiciously. Roy, Oliver, and Diggle spent a great deal of time together. It seemed odd to her.

"There you are," they heard the deep baritone of John Diggle's voice.

Roy and Oliver faced their friend and partner.

"You ready?" asked Oliver.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We are starting with a fine steak dinner then we are going to someplace for drinks and cigars," smiled Oliver, who then turned and looked at Thea. "Tomorrow around one. I'll be there at your place."

"Okay, Ollie," she said.

Roy smirked, "We're not splitting the bill, right?"

"No, it's all on me," said Oliver.

Arrow

Keene's Steakhouse was the most exclusive one on Starling City. It was a dark leather and mahogany wood kind of place. When they arrived they were immediately seated and a waiter showed up to start their order.

"How may I start your meal?" the waiter asked.

"We'll start with a Roger Craig 2005 Cabernet Sauvignon," Oliver ordered.

Oliver looked at his friends and asked, "Can I order for us?"

"Go right ahead," smiled Diggle.

"Sure," added Roy.

"We'll have three aged porterhouse steaks with creamed spinach and baked potatoes. For dessert we'll have the German chocolate cake, and with our coffee with have a glass of your best Port," ordered Oliver.

"Excellent, sir," said the waiter. "I'll bring your wine."

"Thank you," said Oliver.

"Must be nice to have some of your money back," said Roy.

"Only in that I can treat my friends," smiled Oliver.

"Where are we going after dinner, someplace to work out?" asked Diggle.

"No, we are going to Monte Cristo's, for some fine single malt scotch and an expensive cigar. I thought that would be better than a strip joint," said Oliver.

"Lyla will appreciate it," chuckled Diggle.

"I feel out of place here," said Roy.

"You belong here, Roy. You're my protégé, so you go where I go," said Oliver.

"Even though you have your own Arrow Cave now?" asked Roy.

"Once Ray is up and running in his exo-suit, he'll take up most of Felicity's time. You'll either have to become part of his team, or you can join me," said Oliver. "I hope you join me, Roy. We work well together."

"You think Felicity will choose Ray over… you," said Diggle.

"She already has," replied Oliver trying not to sound bitter.

"Oliver, you two need to talk," said Diggle.

"She doesn't want to talk, Dig," smiled Oliver. "Anyways, I've got a few days left before Nyssa returns for my answer and I have to face Ra's Al Ghul again."

"You'll defeat him this time," stated Roy.

Oliver smiled then said, "I intend on defeating him. Tatsu is helping. My swordsmanship has improved."

"Beat the bastard so we can get back to normal. We are a team," said Diggle.

"I agree," added Roy.

"And don't count Felicity out, yet," said Diggle. "She belongs with this team."

"Just like Laurel," added Roy.

Oliver growled at him. He didn't like the fact that Laurel had followed in Sara's footsteps. She just didn't have the skills and that could get you killed.

"Let's change the topic and enjoy tonight," offered Diggle.

"Good idea," Oliver agreed.

Arrow

Monte Christo's was the kind of cigar bar where you sat around in well broken in leather armchairs drinking hard alcohol while expensive bottles of whiskey and scotch were displayed along with a specially enclosed humidor room. Oliver, Diggle, and Roy were seated by the hostess then a waitress arrived. She was attractive and flirted with Oliver, who took it in stride.

"Do you know what you'd like this evening?" she asked him.

Roy chuckled along with Diggle. Oliver gave her his best playboy smile and placed their order.

"We'll start with three Cuban cigars. As for something to drink, I'd like to purchase a 25 year old bottle of Bowmore. I believe you should have one or two left," he said.

"A whole bottle. That is $800 dollars," she said.

"The whole bottle," smiled Oliver.

"Yes, sir," she said then hustled off.

"Oliver, this is too much," said Diggle.

"Dig, it's only money," he said. "Believe me when I tell you that money has never done me any good."

"Well, a lack of money has never done me any good," grinned Roy.

"Then enjoy yourself. This will be one of the best single malt scotches you'll ever drink," Oliver pointed out.

The waitress brought the three cigars on a tray along with a box of wooden matches. Each man took a cigar and Oliver grabbed the box of matches.

"The bottle of 25 year old Bowmore is retrieved by the manager. He'll bring it by himself," she said.

"Thank you," said Oliver.

He tossed the box of wooden matches to Dig, so that he could light up first. Dig lit up his cigar then tossed the matches to Roy. It was then the manager showed up with the bottle of Bowmore and three crystal glasses on a tray.

"Oliver Queen," the manager said, "I should have known."

"Douglas," said Oliver.

"Should I have water, soda, or ice supplied?" he asked.

"We'll be drinking this straight," said Oliver, who caught the box of matches which he saw out of the corner of his eye.

"I think you'll find this Bowmore one of the better drinking experiences you'll ever have," said the manager.

"Thank you, Douglas," said Oliver.

The manager left them alone. Oliver lit up his cigar, as Dig cracked open the bottle and poured them a drink. Each one of them lifted a glass.

"To John Diggle, a man who started as my bodyguard and has become my brother," said Oliver.

They clinked glasses and took a sip of the scotch. A big smile cracked Diggle's face.

"Wow, that's good," he said.

"Definitely better than the cheap stuff I've had," said Roy.

Oliver grinned then took another sip of his drink.

"I hope you like this better than a strip club," said Oliver.

"I most definitely do," said Diggle.

Arrow

In the middle of her large living room, Thea sparred with Malcolm. They kept making passes at each other with their swords. With speed and grace, they attacked and defended. Pass after pass, they sparred until Malcolm disarmed her.

"Well done," he said with pride.

Suddenly, they heard applause. Both turned and saw Oliver standing there.

"I let myself in," he said. "Very impressive, Speedy."

"Your sister is a natural," said Malcolm.

"Oliver I didn't expect you until one," said Thea nervously.

"Oliver likes to surprise people," said Malcolm. "Don't you, Arrow?"

Thea looked at her brother in shock then she mumbled, "Arrow?"

"It's time that your sister gets to know just how extraordinary a brother she has," said Malcolm.

Oliver didn't respond. He just stood there keeping a calm exterior and wondering what Malcolm Merlyn's end game was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"I can't believe you kept this from," Thea said angrily. "You've been lying to me."

"Thea, he hasn't been lying to you. He's been denying you information for your own safety," said Malcolm.

"He should have told me," Thea said to her father.

Oliver stood there and listened. He couldn't believe that Malcolm was taking his side, arguing for him. There was something wrong here. Malcolm Merlyn wanted something from him.

"Thea, you are young, but you aren't a child. You brother was right to keep his life as the Arrow secret from you, just as you were right to keep secret the face I've been training you," Malcolm said then he turned to Oliver. "Do you have something to say, Oliver?"

"Thea, I did it to protect you. Everyone who knows that I am the Arrow is in danger," Oliver said.

"Roy is the archer in red, isn't he?" she asked.

"He's my protégé," answered Olive.

"You trusted Roy more than me," she said.

"I was more willing to endanger his life rather than yours," he replied.

"Oliver is in danger, Thea. The League of Assassins is going to want him dead, also. But, there is a way out for all of us," said Merlyn.

"You mean run," she spat.

"He can face Ra's AL Ghul, the Demon's Head, in mortal combat again, but this time win," said Merlyn to Thea then he turned to face Oliver. "You're surviving will bother him. It can give you an advantage."

"He made me an offer that I can either join the league as his protégé or mortal combat," Oliver told him.

Merlyn smiled then asked, "Which do you intend on taking him up on?"

"Combat," answered Oliver.

"Hence your training with the katana and the woman," stated Merlyn.

Oliver nodded yes.

"I was trained by Ra's AL Ghul. Let me add to your knowledge and skills. Let me train you, too," offered Malcolm Merlyn.

Thea looked from her father to her brother. Here was a chance for her to bring her family together.

"Oliver, please, do it," she said.

Malcolm offered him his right hand. Oliver looked at his hand and thought about it. Malcolm Merlyn was a murderer. He was responsible for Sara's death and Tommy's death, his own son. Yet, Malcolm's help could make the difference between death and success. He could not leave his city and family unguarded. Oliver shook his head.

"I'll accept your training," he said.

"Let me pack up some things and we can go to your place. Between this woman…," Malcolm said but Oliver interrupted.

"Tatsu is her name," he said.

"Between Tatsu and my tutelage, you may be able to do what no man has done and that is defeat Ra's Al Ghul," Malcolm smiled.

Arrow

Tatsu and Malcolm each took their turns with Oliver while Thea watched. She was amazed at her brother's skills. He truly was the Arrow. She couldn't believe she didn't notice before.

Malcolm made a pass at Oliver, who blocked it and countered with his own attack.

"If I attack in fury, you stay calm. If I try to be sneaky, you be bold," he told Oliver.

Oliver stopped an attack and was about to counterattack, when Malcolm twirled and brought his sword across Oliver's abdomen leaving a long wound.

"Stop!" Thea called out.

Both Tatsu and Malcolm looked at her.

"He needs to have his wound treated," she demanded.

"Thea, I'm fine," said Oliver. "Tatsu will treat them when we are done."

"Time to get back to work," said Malcolm.

"You must be enjoying this," said Oliver.

"I need to in shape to defeat Ra's Al Ghul, Oliver," said Malcolm. "I want this death mark removed from my head and from the head of my family."

Oliver nodded then said, "Let's get back to work. I need to train extra hard today because tomorrow I have a wedding to go to."

"Who are you bringing as your date, Ollie?" asked Thea.

"No one," answered Oliver.

Thea stood up and started for the door. She turned and looked at her brother.

"It looks like I need to buy a dress to wear for tomorrow," she said with a smile then left.

Malcolm looked at Oliver with amusement.

"Are you are you have time for a wedding?" asked Malcolm.

"I'm sure," said Oliver.

Arrow

It was a five-star hotel in Center City. Ray had fallen asleep in the large bed, but Felicity couldn't sleep. She sat up with the sheet covering her nakedness and leaning against the headboard. It was times like this that she wished that she smoked cigarettes because it would give her something to do other than obsess over her thoughts. Her mind wouldn't stop working as it went from thoughts of Oliver to thoughts of Ray. For reasons she knew were foolish she felt oddly guilty being in Ray's bed. Yes, she cared for him and her feelings for him were growing, but still there was a part of her that loved Oliver. The other part of her mind was on Ray and how obsessed he was becoming with A.T.O.M. and saving the city, a city that already had one self-sacrificing savior. She didn't want to see Ray take the same road as Oliver. It was more than just having him safe in an exo-suit, but she had to keep him from becoming like Oliver.

Oliver. It truly hurt sometimes to think of his name. She never did tell him that she loved him. No, instead she shunned him and chose another man. After almost three years, she just couldn't take his need to sacrifice himself for those he loved and his city. It was as if he had a death wish and wouldn't be happy until he fulfilled it. She wanted Oliver to be less heroic sometimes and more human.

Ray moved in the bed. He shifted onto his side and groaned. He was a happy man as he was able to get what he wanted from Harrison Wells. It was costly, but he was willing to pay anything to finish his suit.

_He's a nice guy, but he isn't Oliver. _Barry had said that to her. He preferred Oliver to Ray. She chalked that up to some kind of hero worship. Barry aspired to be like Oliver, to be a protector of a city. At least, he had a mutated power with super speed that gave him an advantage and some level of protection.

_I don't love Oliver, Barry. _She told him that and Barry looked at her and offered a sad smile. _I hope that true, Felicity, because if you really do love him then this isn't going to turn out the way you want it to turn out. _His words bothered her. They kept her awake and she needed to get some sleep, as she was going to Dig's and Lyla's wedding in the morning. They were going to flew in on Ray's private jet and go right to the wedding. Oliver was acting as best man for Diggle and Lyla asked her to act as the bridesmaid.

She smiled at the thought of the wedding. It would be a nice change of pace for the team to celebrate something like a wedding. Too often their celebrations were for surviving a near death situation or capturing some madman. That was more about surviving then celebrating. This was an occasion to truly celebrate. She slipped down in the bed and lay down. It was time to get to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and one she was looking forward to, even though Ray and Oliver would be occupying the same space.

Arrow

Oliver drove up in his Maserati with Thea in the passenger seat and Tatsu in the tight fitting back. He parked beside the church and then got out. Thea got out of the car on her own, while Oliver helped Tatsu out of the back. As he did this, he noticed a Mercedes Benz limo pulled up in front of the church. The driver got out and opened the door. First, Ray exited then he helped Felicity exit. Oliver's stomach knotted.

"Hey," Roy said from behind Oliver.

He turned to see Roy in a tux without a tie. Oliver adjusted his own bow tie and made sure his tuxedo wasn't wrinkled. Thea gave Roy a big smile.

"Thea," he mumbled.

"Where's your date?" she asked.

"She's coming. Laurel and I decided to come together," he said.

"Laurel?" queried Thea.

"We are friends, just friends," he said then looked at Oliver. "You'd probably kill me if we were more than friends."

"I hold that thought," said Oliver.

Again, out of the corner of his eye, Oliver watched Ray and Felicity go arm and arm up the church steps and into the church. For a moment when he returned he thought there was a chance for him and Felicity, but that turned out to be just another daydream.

"Well, everyone looks handsome. We must be going to a wedding," said Laurel.

Oliver forced his attention back to the group and the newly arrived Laurel. He noticed that Thea stood closer to Roy then Laurel did. Oliver smirked.

"I think we should get into the church," said Laurel.

Oliver started to walk with Tatsu beside him. She looked up at him.

"You're nervous?" she asked.

"A bit," he admitted. "It's not even my wedding and I'm nervous."

He smiled at her.

"I remember my wedding. It was in Japan and Maseo was the one who was nervous," she said.

"You miss him," he said.

"Much has passed between us, some of it can never be forgotten," she said.

They entered the church. While everyone found a seat along with some of Dig's and Lyla's other friends, Oliver joined Diggle at the front of the church. Felicity on the other hand went into the back of the church to join a nervous Lyla.

"You have the rings?" Dig asked Oliver.

Oliver reached into his tuxedo pocket and took out two gold wedding rings. Dig smiled.

"I'm glad you're here for this," he said to Oliver.

"I am, too," replied Oliver. "To think all I had to do was come back from the dead for it."

Diggle smiled at the comment. His friend was starting to show a sense of humor. Oliver looked at the small crowd in the church. He saw that Barry had shown up for the wedding along with Caitlyn and Cisco. Barry nodded to him and he returned the nod.

There were also several A.R.G.U.S. personal in the pews. He arranged for an after ceremony meal for everyone by renting out the backroom of one of the better Italian restaurants in the city. Also, he arranged for the wedding suite for the weekend at the best hotel in Starling City for Dig and Lyla. It was all on him. Getting some of his wealth back meant he could finally do something for those he cared for.

"After the ceremony, he have the backroom at David's waiting for us and a three-star Italian meal then you have Lyla have the wedding suite at the Majestic for the weekend. It's my wedding gift," said Oliver.

Dig smiled then said, "You make a pretty good best man."

"I owe you, Dig," Oliver said.

Suddenly, the organ started to play and Felicity, Lyla, and the preacher came out from the backroom. Oliver didn't want to stare, but he couldn't help staring at Felicity in her gown. She was beautiful. His eyes gravitated over to Ray Palmer, who sat in a pew with a smile on his face staring at Felicity. Oliver turned his attention back to Felicity for a moment. Their eyes met. He smiled at her and she returned the smile then they gave their attention to the preacher. The ceremony began.

Arrow

In the backroom of David's Oliver found himself having to stand and give a speech, as a meal of Osso Buco to those who attended. Oliver and Tatsu sat with Lyla and Diggle, as well as Felicity and Ray. Thea sat with Roy and Laurel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, anyone who knows me knows that I am not a speech giver, but for John and Lyla, I am willing to try," he started the speech. "This is John and Lyla's second time at marriage, but this time they have a secret weapon to make the marriage work and that is their baby daughter Sara. In Sara they have started a family and there is nothing more important than family. Of course, family doesn't have to be just about blood and marriage. Marriage can be about those we either come to love or chose to love."

Oliver looked at Roy, Thea, Laurel, and then at Diggle, Lyla, and finally Felicity.

"I consider John, Lyla, and baby Sara part of my family. They are important to me and because they are important to me I wish them nothing but happiness in their marriage and offer them my undying support and love," Oliver finished.

Both Lyla and Felicity had tears in their eyes. Diggle stood up and gave Oliver a hug. As they hugged, Oliver's smart phone buzzed. He looked at Dig and nodded letting him know that he had to take it. Stepping away from the table he saw that the call was from Anatoly. He answered and started to speak in Russian, which drew Dig's and Felicity's attention.

"Anatoly, my friend, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Oliver, Ivan Ankov wants you dead. Since you are a captain in the Bratva he had to get permission to kill you and your family and friends. He got permission. I am warning you that he is seeking your blood," said Anatoly.

"I'm not easy to kill, my friend," said Oliver. "Where can I find him?"

"You expect me to inform on a fellow Bratva captain," said Anatoly.

"I expect you to do what you wish," said Oliver.

"The name of the ship is the Bering Princess. He lives on it. It is docked at the Port of Starling City," said Anatoly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"He lives on a freighter," said Oliver. "He isn't very trusting."

"He is smart. It is like living in a fort," said Anatoly. "What will you do?"

"He will either be arrested, leave the city, or… you know the final option," said Oliver.

"It is always good to talk to you, my friend," said Anatoly, who then hung up.

Oliver looked at Diggle, who got up and joined him.

"I have a lead on Ankov. I need to go. Do me a favor and be vigilant until he is caught," said Oliver.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Diggle asked.

"No. I want you to enjoy your meal then enjoy the hotel suite I got you," said Oliver.

"How about Roy?" asked Dig.

Oliver looked over at Roy and saw that he was enjoying himself with Thea. It made him smile.

"I can handle this alone," said Oliver.

He walked away. Diggle watched him go, but he wasn't the only one. Felicity watched him go. Diggle sat back down at the table. Felicity leaned close to him and asked, "Where is Oliver going?"

"Ankov," said Diggle.

"Alone?" she asked.

Diggle looked at her. She saw the concern in his eyes. It frightened her. Oliver was acting alone. He had a team, but he was acting alone. This was what she found most frustrating about him.

"Tell Roy," she ordered. "He needs backup."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Oliver stared at the Bering Princess from his perch on a crane tower. He notched up a grappling arrow and fired it across the expanse. Once it was secured he used his bow to propel himself down the line to the deck. He landed with an almost silent thud then he looked around for guards. Out of the corner of his eye he spied one, so he notched an arrow quickly and fired. It hit its bullseye. The guard went down with a sedative arrow in the shoulder. There would be no killing tonight unless he had to kill someone and that someone was Ivan Ankov.

Oliver started to move around the ship barely making a sound and staying in the shadows. With an animal's predatory speed and grace, he took out guard after guard until he was discovered then he dodged automatic weapon fire and returned fire with his arrow and throwing flechettes. He had taken out about two dozen men before he felt the burn of a bullet in his upper back. Since his new gear was made with a Kevlar weave due to the handy work of Cisco at Star Labs, the bullet must be a cop killer bullet, Teflon coated bullet. The pain was bearable, so he continued fighting. Too much was at stake not to continue the fight. Ankov was a dangerous man and he was after Oliver Queen and his family and friends.

Arrow

Ray drove Felicity, Roy, and Laurel to the foundry in his limo. As Roy and Laurel, who insisted on coming along, suited up, Felicity booted up and her computers and worked to get every CCTV and security camera up and under her control around the Bering Princess. Ray stood proudly and quietly behind her and watched her work.

She put the Bluetooth in her ear and checked to see if it worked.

"Arsenal, Black Canary, are you set?" she asked.

"We are on our way," said Roy.

She could hear the motorcycle reviving. Roy was on his bike with Laurel becoming the passenger. They would be at the dock in ten minutes. She started to check the cameras and caught Oliver in a fight with five men. He moved and struck like a panther. In a matter of a few minutes he had the five men incapacitated.

"Impressive," said Ray.

He watched as Oliver quickly notched and arrow and fired. He put it through a man's hand making him drop his pistol. He then put another arrow in the man's shoulder pinning him to a wall.

"I didn't realize how blood thirsty he was," said Ray.

"He's alive not dead. There was a time when that wouldn't be the case," said Felicity.

"And you agree with killing?" asked Ray.

"I'm one of those who convinced him to try another way," she said.

Ray placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed and said, "That's my girl."

Felicity stomach twisted at those words. _You'll always be my girl. _Oliver said those words to her and he meant them. And now here she was in need of talking to him and he didn't even have a comm in his ear because he was no longer part of the team.

"Felicity, we are here. Direct us to Oliver," Roy's voice came over the comm.

"Follow my directions and be careful," said Felicity.

"We will," replied Laurel.

"They work as a team all the time?" asked Ray.

"No," answered Felicity. "The Arrow works alone a great deal of the time."

"He's something. Although, I think he's still a little too violent," said Ray.

Arrow

Oliver worked his way down to the next level. His back was burning and he knew he was losing too much blood, but Ankov was within reach. From the topside, he heard and exploding arrow go off. Roy must have followed him. He kept going, slowly and carefully progressing, knowing that Ankov and his best men were somewhere ahead of him.

Arrow

Roy and Laurel cleaned up what Oliver left behind him. Before heading down and following Oliver's trail, Roy contacted Felicity.

"Felicity, do you have any cameras below deck?" he asked.

"None. I'm blind. I can't find Arrow and I don't know where Ankov is, except that both of them are below deck," she said sounding upset.

"We are going to follow him," said Roy.

"Good luck," she said then listened.

"You ready?" Roy asked Laurel.

"Why not? The Arrow took out most of the bad guys for us," she said.

They headed down below the deck. It didn't take them long to hear the noise of gunfire. Roy notched an explosive arrow and took off at full speed.

Arrow

Oliver ran into five of Ankov's best men. Another cop killer bullet hit him in the upper left arm. He notched up an arrow and fired hitting the shooter in the shoulder. The man screamed in pain and then fell to the floor as the tip was coated with a sedative. Another hail of gunfire forced Oliver into a stateroom.

He was about to notch up another arrow when he saw Roy dive into the same stateroom as him after he fired an arrow. He hit the floor and stayed there then seconds later there was an explosion. Roy looked up at his mentor.

"Arsenal, why are you here?" Oliver asked.

"Because you need backup," answered Roy.

"Let's finish them off," said Oliver.

"Wait. Let me contact the Canary," said Roy then he pressed a button in his red leather jacket and spoke. "Canary, stay put and pick up the stray if they come your way."

"I hear you, Arsenal," she replied.

Oliver scowled. He hated that Laurel had taken the place of Sara. She was better off being a DA and putting criminals away as part of the system. But it appeared that no one listened to him any longer.

"You ready?" he growled in his Arrow voice.

"I missed this," smiled Roy.

Oliver looked at his protégé and chuckled. They notched up arrows and exited the stateroom.

Arrow

"Felicity," came the voice of Laurel, "let my father know that he has a pickup of a lot of Bratva including Ankov."

Laurel was standing on the deck using zip ties to handcuff Ankov's men, even those that were badly injured. Roy had let her know that Oliver and he had taken down Ankov. See turned to see Roy and Oliver come up on deck.

"Will he need ambulances and police transport?" Felicity asked.

"He'll need both," Laurel replied.

Roy was walking towards her when Laurel noticed Oliver trip over nothing. It shocked her. He was too aware of his surroundings, too graceful, to trip over nothing. Again, he stumbled over air then he fell to his knees. There was something wrong with him.

"Arrow," she screamed. "Arsenal, check the Arrow!"

Roy turned and ran to Oliver. He knew about the arm wound, but when he touched Oliver on the back, Oliver moaned in pain. Roy checked out his back and saw a bullet hole. Checking under his jacket, Roy saw that there was a great deal of blood loss.

"Teflon coated bullets," growled Oliver.

"Damn it," snapped Roy. "Canary, Arrow has a bullet in the back, a cop killer bullet."

"What's going on?" demanded Felicity.

"Prep the med bay. Ol… Arrow is badly wounded," said Felicity.

"We'll take care of you," Roy said calmly to Oliver.

"Take me to my place," Oliver demanded. "Tatsu can take care of me."

"But Oliver," Roy said, "we can take care of you."

"No, Roy, take me back to my place. Tatsu has medical skills," said Oliver. "Plus, I have some of my blood stored there."

"Okay, I'll do what you say," Roy said then he clicked his speaker button in his jacket and spoke to Felicity. "Arrow wants to go to his new cave. I'm taking him there. I'll let you know how he is."

"He doesn't want to come here?" asked Felicity.

"There someone at his place with medical skills that he trusts," Roy replied then threw Oliver right arm over his neck and helped him to stand up. "We are taking your bike, but you are riding bitch."

Oliver chuckled.

"Please, don't pass out," said Roy.

"I won't."

They started to walk when Roy stopped and looked at Laurel.

"Take my bike. I'll be in touch," he said.

"Call soon," she responded with worry in her voice.

Arrow

Felicity sat back in her chair and started chewing on a pen cap. Ray looked at her with concern.

"One of your team is injured. Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Why don't you go home, Ray? I'm not leaving here anytime soon. Canary will be back and I need to debrief her and then we'll have to wait for Arsenal and news on the Arrow. It might be another eight or ten hours."

"I'll stay," he said. "I want to be here for you."

"No, go home. Get rest. You have some final tests for the suit tomorrow. You need to be well rested. I'll be fine," said Felicity.

He looked at her and saw that her mind was on the events that happened and on the physical condition of the Arrow. Whoever he was he held a special place in her heart, which sort of annoyed Ray.

"Okay, I'll go, but I want you to text me if you need anything and don't feel obligated to come in the morning. Get some rest," he said then he leaned down and gave the top of her head a kiss.

He walked over to the stairs and headed up them. Felicity sat there in her chew gnawing on her pen cap and thinking about Oliver.

Arrow

Oliver woke up to find Tatsu and Malcolm hovering over him. He felt a stab of pain in his back and started to sit up, but Tatsu placed a hand on his chest and lowered him back to the bed. He wanted to get out of bed, but knew that she wasn't going to let him get out of bed.

"You must rest, Oliver," said Tatsu. "I'm brewing you some tea for you."

"More of your teas," he rasped.

"They are good for you. They will help you regain your strength," Tatsu said.

"Is Ankov in custody?" he asked.

"Yes, Oliver, he is. I believe he is being extradited to Russia for trial. It's all over the news. It seems he is wanted for political assassinations as well as extortion in his homeland," said Malcolm.

"Why are you here?" Oliver asked Malcolm.

"To help Tatsu get the bullet out of your back," he answered. "I learned more than just how to kill in Nanda Parbat. It took all of our skill to get the bullet out without damaging you."

"I guess I owe thanks," said Oliver to Malcolm.

"No need," replied Malcolm, who then looked around the second floor loft. There were a few Japanese scrims hiding Tatsu's bed, a couple of stool by the nook near the kitchen, a large TV, and nothing more. "The best way to describe this place is austere."

"I'll buy furniture after I face Ra's Al Ghul again and defeat him," said Oliver.

"You've set yourself back in your training to defeat Ra's with this wound," sighed Malcolm.

"I'll only need a day, two days, top to rest and recuperate," said Oliver.

"Nyssa will be back soon," said Malcolm. "We may be able to delay the combat between you and Ra's Al Ghul for at least another month."

"How?" asked Oliver.

"I'll offer myself up as your second. They will have both of us there and no longer have to chase me. All I'll ask for this convenience is time for you to heal properly," explained Malcolm.

"DO you think Ra's will go along with this?" asked Oliver.

"Ra's deludes himself with thought of justice and fairness. He'll accept the offer," said Malcolm.

"Relax and go to sleep," said Tatsu. "You have hard work ahead of you."

"Yeah, sleep. That's sounds pretty good," he said then closed his eyes.

Arrow

Roy pulled down his hood and took off his mask then he placed his bow on the stand near the glass case for his suit. Laurel, who was already changed out of Black Canary suit, stood with her arms crossed waiting to hear what Roy had to say, while Felicity sat in her chair waiting. With his leather jacket half off, Roy turned and looked at them.

"It was close," he said. "The Teflon coated bullet would have gone right through him and caused fatal damaged if it wasn't for the new suit that Cisco designed."

"How is he?" asked Laurel.

"Alive and he's going to be fine. Of course, there is the problem of Nyssa Al Ghul. She's due back soon to get his answer about whether he fits another duel with her father or joins the league," stated Roy.

"Ollie would never join the league of assassinations," said Laurel.

"Unless it was to save someone he loved," Roy corrected her.

"He'll fight Ra's," mumbled Felicity.

"Yeah, he'll fight him," said Roy. "Before I left I told Tatsu that I'd be back in my civies to see how he's doing. After I shower I'm going back to his loft to check up on him."

"Can I come?" asked Laurel.

"Aren't you needed at the DA's office?" asked Roy.

Laurel sighed, "Yeah. I have to be in the office today. Call me, Roy, and tell me how he is."

"I will," said Roy, who then looked at Felicity. Her brow was furrowed. She couldn't hide the look of concern. "I'll let you know, too."

"Maybe, I'll come with you to see him," Felicity said.

"You know you'll be welcome there," said Roy.

"I know," she said softly. "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Oliver wanted out of the hospital bed that he had in the computer/medical/Arrow gear floor. Tatsu had brewed his some penicillin tea, as well as some broth to help gain some strength. With the bed in a seated position, he was able to sip away at his medicine and nourishment, while using a tablet for entertainment and distraction. His wound hurt, but he didn't complain. Long ago he had come to terms with pain as something that would be a constant in his life.

Tatsu was down in the kitchen preparing more teas and a soup for him. He wished he could transfer from the medical bay to his bed on the second floor, but Tatsu wanted him to spend another day in the hospital bed near the monitor checking his vitals.

He saw that he had an e-mail from Walter and went about responding to it. Walter was trying to get more of his family's former wealth released to him. He was treating Oliver like a son, which touched Oliver. Besides the information about money, Walter asked about Thea. He was worried about her. Oliver knew that he had to convince Thea to see Walter. He knew how much she liked him. Plus, he was a better influence on her than Malcolm.

His smart phone rang. He reached over to the table beside his bed and checked it. The call was from Captain Lance for the Arrow. He answered it.

"Yes, Captain," he said.

"The Bratva present was appreciated. The commissioner is starting to listen to me about you," said Lance.

"The police aren't my enemy," said Oliver.

"I know. Rumor is that you were hurt. Are you okay?" asked Lance.

"I'm mending. The Bratva was using cop killer bullets. We need to find who they got them from and make sure no more are on the streets of Starling City," said Oliver.

"I agree. I'll again in a few days to check up on," said Lance then he hung up.

Oliver smiled. If someone had told him two years ago that he would become friendly with Quentin Lance he would have thought the person high on Vertigo. Yet, here he was becoming friendly with Lance.

He was about to put the smart phone down again, when it rang. This time it was from Diggle.

"Hey, Dig, shouldn't you be enjoying the last two days of your mini-honeymoon?" Oliver asked him.

"I called in and heard about you getting shot with a Teflon coated bullet and wanted to make sure you are alright," said Dig.

"I'm fine," said Oliver.

"Not the fine routine. Give me the truth, Oliver," he said.

"Bullet in the back. If it wasn't for the new arrow gear Cisco worked up for me, I'd be dead. His Kevlar, leather, and whatever weave slowed the bullet down enough to make it a bad wound but nothing fatal," Oliver told him.

"How long will you be bed ridden?" he asked.

"Another twenty-four hours, give or take," said Oliver.

"Listen Tatsu," said Diggle. "I'll see you in a few days."

"I'll be here," said Oliver then hung up.

Finally, he put the smart phone down and picked up the tablet. He was bored. Maybe, he could find a movie to watch. It had been a long time since he just enjoyed himself and watched a movie.

Arrow

Felicity followed Roy, who rode the bike that Oliver bought him. Roy pulled over in front of a large building. She parked her Mini-Cooper in front it. The neighborhood was less than ideal. This was part of the Glades which had been hit the worst and had some of its highest crime. Getting out she looked at Roy with curiosity.

"This is his new place," Roy said.

"Big," she said then walked up beside him.

"He runs everything out here from his training to medical and computer," said Roy "Not a bad setup."

"Oh," she mumbled.

Roy pressed the doorbell beside the intercom. A few seconds later Tatsu's voice came over the intercom.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Roy, and Felicity. We came to check up on Oliver," he replied.

She buzzed them into the building. Roy opened the door then let Felicity enter first. She looked at the large first floor and how it was setup for training, except for the Maserati and Ducati parked near the loading bay doors. Roy pointed at the freight elevator.

"The living area is on the second floor," he said. "Follow me."

Roy got in the freight elevator with Felicity and started it up. They stopped on the second floor, where Tatsu was waiting for them when Roy slid back the door. For the first time Felicity was struck by how beautiful Tatsu was. She didn't want to be irritated by this fact, but she was.

"Oliver is on the third floor. I was just heading up there," she said with a smile.

She got on the elevator and they headed up to the third floor. When the freight elevator stopped, Roy slid back the door to expose a security door. Tatsu put in the code and the door opened. They entered the third floor.

Immediately, Felicity's eye scanned the computer area. He had installed the latest and most powerful computers he could buy. It was even a more extensive setup then the Arrow Cave, which annoyed. Next, she looked over and saw his Arrow area with his uniform, quiver, bows, arrows, and the equipment to make more arrows, trick them out, and sharpen them. Finally, she looked over at the medical area, which had monitoring equipment, a hospital bed, medical equipment, and medicines. Oliver was in the hospital bed in the seated position.

Felicity thought he looked pale, which was probably from loss of blood. She and Roy followed Tatsu over to him. He offered them a slight smile as they approached.

"Hey, boss, you're looking better than the last time I saw you," said Roy.

"Have you finished your tea and broth?" asked Tatsu.

Oliver looked over at the empty cup and bowl. She gifted him with a smile, which Felicity noticed. A spark of jealousy ignited, which she dismissed quickly. She was not going down that road with Oliver.

"Nice place you've got here," Felicity blurted out. "I see you have put to together a system better than the Arrow Cave. Now all you need is someone to work it for you, not that you don't know how to work a computer, it's just that you're better with arrows than computers. And I'm going to stop talking in 3,2,1."

Oliver smiled at her then said, "I'm learning how to work it. I'll never be able to hack like you, but I'll try my best."

"Maybe you can get someone to work them for you," offered Roy.

Both Oliver and Felicity glared at him. Roy shrugged his shoulders and put up his hands in defeat.

"It was just an idea," he said.

Tatsu looked from Oliver to Felicity and suppressed a smile, as Felicity and Oliver kept trying to look at the other without getting caught. Before anyone could break the silence, Felicity's smart phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and frowned.

"I have to take this," she said.

She stepped away answered, "Yes, Ray."

Both Felicity and Roy saw Oliver's face become a mask of indifference. Oliver's full attention was on Felicity, even if it seemed he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Yes, Ray. I know," she said.

Roy coughed to get Oliver's attention. Oliver looked over at him.

"When can you get back to training?" asked Roy.

"He'll return to training in two days," Tatsu spoke for him.

"Tatsu, I'm fine," protested Oliver.

"You will listen to me," said Tatsu.

"Hey, can you stay around because he doesn't listen to many people?" asked Roy.

Felicity hung up her smart phone and joined.

"My husband Maseo has said that Oliver is the most stubborn man he ever met," said Tatsu. "Even if you don't wish his help, he will give it to you."

"Yeah, I know how stubborn he can be," said Roy with a smirk. "He's been training me."

"He can be thick headed," added Felicity, "pigheaded, inflexible, obdurate, intractable, mulish, willful, obstinate…"

"I've got your point, Fe-li-ci-ty," snapped Oliver.

Roy and Tatsu couldn't help but laugh at the way Felicity and Oliver were with each other. There was a sizzle in the room when they were together.

"I should get you some more of the herbal tea to drink. It will help to speed the heling process," said Tatsu then she looked at Felicity and Roy. "You'll have to excuse me."

Tatsu left them with Oliver and headed to the elevator. With her gone, Felicity felt more comfortable.

"She takes good care of you," Felicity remarked.

"She is a good friend," Oliver said softly.

"Have you ever notice that most of your friends are beautiful women?" Felicity pointed out sounding more annoyed than she wanted to sound.

"I have male friends," said Oliver defensively.

"Yeah, Slade Wilson," teased Roy.

Oliver glared at him. Roy tried not to laugh, but Oliver's glare made him laugh. He had grown used it. Plus, Oliver was stuck in bed.

"Dig is a friend," said Oliver then he looked at Roy, "and you."

Roy blushed then mumbled, "Thanks."

"See not every one of my male friends in a psycho killer," said Oliver.

"Only some," Felicity said under her breath.

He looked over at her. For a moment he wanted to defend himself, but then he got lost for a moment in her simple beauty. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her lips were a rich, dark red, and her glasses sat on a pert nose. Even though he wasn't with her, even though he probably never would be, he loved her. He couldn't help himself.

"I have to go," Felicity spoke up breaking eye contact with Oliver. "Ray needs me."

"Thank you for checking up on me, but you can see that…," said Oliver.

"I'm fine," Roy finished for him.

Felicity laughed at this. Oliver didn't find it so amusing. She started to leave.

"See you tonight?" asked Roy.

"Maybe," she answered. "I might be stuck at work."

"With Ray," added Oliver.

"With Ray," she repeated then left.

Roy looked around and noticed a chair.

"Do you mind if I sit ad stay awhile?" Roy asked him.

"You know I'd like that," said Oliver.

Arrow

Ray was in his suit with five blowup clowns setup as target practice. Instead of technicians Felicity was manning the monitors for him. He wanted to test his hard light weapon.

"Felicity, I'm going to test it on a low setting," Ray said to her through the comm in his helmet.

"Monitors are set. Begin," she replied.

Ray aimed his right gauntlet at the first clown and fired. The clown took off and bounced off the wall. Felicity could hear an almost boy-like laugh come from Ray.

"I hate clowns," he said.

She smiled at this then asked him, "Are you ready for the next setting?"

"Did you think that one was too strong?" he asked.

"It would have knocked someone out," she stated.

"Okay, let's go up ten percent," he said.

Felicity checked the monitor as he adjusted the weapon then fired. This clown hit the wall so hard that it sprung a leak and slowly started to lose air.

"You know this would make for great therapy for people who hate clowns," he said.

"I think we are looking at broken bones with that setting," said Felicity.

Ray considered what she said for a moment.

"I might have to make more adjustments on this. I'd like there to be more non-lethal settings than lethal," he said. "Likes try at fifty percent power just to check it out."

"I'm ready when you are," said Felicity.

Ray adjusted his weapon to fifty percent power then lifted his gauntlet and fired. The clown exploded into smithereens. Pieces of plastic clown were strewn all over the testing lab.

"I don't hate clowns that much," Ray said with some concern.

"We definitely have to adjust the power settings," Felicity remarked.

Ray turned and looked up at the booth where Felicity was. He smiled then said, "We are most definitely getting there."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Malcolm and Oliver faced each other, while Tatsu and Thea watched. For several seconds Oliver sized up his opponent then he attacked. Parry, riposte, parry, riposte, their blades moved so swiftly they were barely a blur. They continued this onslaught until Malcolm deceived Oliver with a false move and brought his blade up to his neck. The sharp edge of the sword touched Oliver's neck. He could feel the sharpness of the sword and the coldness of the steel.

"You are getting better, but you still need to be more cautious when you attack. Judge your opponent and find the flaw in their skills. If there is no flaw then deceive," said Malcolm.

"I believe it is time for Oliver to rest for an hour or so. I will make us green tea and some Soba noodles," said Tatsu.

"Thea, why don't you help Tatsu upstairs?" said Malcolm.

"I still can't believe you are the Arrow," said Thea to Oliver.

He looked at his sister and shrugged. Oliver knew that Thea was having trouble with him finally telling her the complete truth. Now there was only one thing hidden from her and that was she was the one to kill Sara. Oliver couldn't burden his sister with that truth.

"Go help Tatsu," said Malcolm.

Thea growled then joined Tatsu at the elevator. Malcolm looked at Oliver.

"Ra's Al Ghul's flaw is that he believes he cannot be defeated with a sword. He has been at it too long and killed too many men. That can cause an arrogance that can lead to a underestimating an opponent because it has been so long since he has faced a worthy one. Offer Ra's a false flaw, a fake opening and he may leave you with a real opening to strike, as he attacks your false one," explained Malcolm.

"The Magician, sleight of hand," said Oliver.

"I always was good with simple sleight of hand magic tricks. I used it to entertain Tommy and you, Oliver," said Malcolm.

"I remember you pulled coins from Tommy's and my ear when we were young," said Oliver.

Malcolm lowered his eyes at the mention of Tommy. He had many regrets but being the cause of Tommy's death was his greatest.

"Yes, those were better times and I was a better man back then," said Malcolm.

Oliver wanted to say something more to Malcolm, but he stopped himself. In the end, Malcolm was his enemy. Yes, they were working together now, but he was the cause of his father's death, of Tommy's death, and of Sara's death. He was the cause of all those deaths in the Glades. There was too much blood on his hands for Oliver to easily forget or forgive.

"After lunch we'll practice some more. You are getting better, but there is room for improvement," said Malcolm.

Malcolm walked away from the mat. He placed his sword down on a chair and picked up a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow. Both Oliver and Malcolm heard the freight bay door open. They reacted with speed grabbing their weapons and taking a defensive posture. Nyssa and Maseo entered the building.

"Oh, if it isn't the lovely Nyssa, Heir to the Demon," said Malcolm. "It's been a long time, Nyssa."

"I should kill you where you stand since you killed my beloved, but I am here as a messenger and must do as my father bids," said Nyssa, who then looked at Oliver. "I come for your answer."

"Combat," said Oliver.

"You have already lost to the Demon and yet you intend on facing my father, again. You cheated death, but it appears you want to embrace it permanently. You are either a brave man or a fool," said Nyssa.

"No third choice?" asked Oliver.

Malcolm looked at him in surprise. He wasn't used to Oliver making a joke. Oliver titled his head to the side and shrugged his shoulder.

"I have an offer to make your father. If he can set the combat for a month from now, I will be Oliver's second. This will allow him to easily kill me if he defeats Oliver. I won't be able to escape you on top of that mountain," said Malcolm.

"One month? Why?" she asked.

"He suffered a serious wound recently protecting this city," said Malcolm. "He needs more time to recover and gain his full strength back. In one month, Oliver and I will come to the scared spot on the mountain for the combat."

"I won't be climbing the mountain this time, though. I've already proven myself," said Oliver.

Maseo looked at Oliver and shook his head then said, "You will never change, Oliver."

"Probably not, Maseo," said Oliver. "Then again, I don't think you really have changed, either."

"I am no longer Maseo," said Maseo.

"Enough," barked Nyssa. "I accept your offer for my father. One month from today, I expect both of you on the mountain."

"We shall be there," said Malcolm.

"I wouldn't miss it," added Oliver.

Arrow

With Ankov put away, Oliver turned his attention to the drug trade in the Glades. A new designer drug was making the club scene and bars. It was part date rape drug and part hallucinogenic called Nirvana. All Oliver knew was that it was a drug he wanted off the streets of his city. He made a call to Captain Lance to get information from him.

"Do you know my neighborhood?" Lance asked him.

"I do," Oliver answered.

"A couple of blocks from my apartment there is a Chinese dive. It has great food but not much ambience. Be there tonight at nine. I'll have a file for you," said Lance. "Oh, leave the bow and hood at home."

"Are you sure about this, Captain?" asked Oliver.

"I'm positive," said Lance, who hung up on him. "I'd like to talk to you about some things."

"I understand, Captain," replied Oliver.

Oliver shook his head as he put his smart phone in his pant pocket. He'd spent a good six hours working on his skills and his tactics with Tatsu and Malcolm. Thea had left an hour ago to get to her club. It looked like instead of going out as the Arrow, he was having a late dinner with Oliver Queen.

Arrow

Diggle, Laurel, and Roy were sparring with each other when Felicity arrived. It had been a long day at Palmer Technologies. Ray wanted her stay to help him make power level adjustments but she told him that Team Arrow needed her.

"Felicity," Diggle said to her.

"John, it's good to have you back," she said. "How's Lyla?"

Diggle smiled, "She's doing fine. Sara was thrilled to have her mother home after a few days away."

Laurel and Roy stopped their grappling and Roy looked over at Felicity.

"What is the plan for tonight?" he asked.

"I'm not too sure," she answered.

The three of them gathered around her and the computers.

"I heard that there's a shipment of military caliber weapons coming into Starling City," stated Diggle. "A.R.G.U.S. is worried about them."

"We can look into that," smiled Felicity.

"I also heard from Oliver and he warned me that Nyssa was in town and she may have left some of men were in order to keep eye on Malcolm and him," said Diggle.

Felicity stopped typing and looked up at Diggle with concern.

"Is Oliver okay?" she asked.

"In a month he faces Ra's Al Ghul again," said Diggle.

"I guess almost dying wasn't good enough for him," she said. "He won't be happy until he's dead."

"Stubborn fool," added Laurel. "I wish Sara was here. Maybe she could kick his butt and stop him from being a fool."

Diggle smiled at this. Oliver faced Ra's Al Ghul and should be dead, but he wasn't. He'd never underestimate his friend again.

"Does he need backup?" asked Roy.

"He made a deal that it would be him and Malcolm Merlyn showing up for the combat this time. If he loses this time then Merlyn is there for them to kill," said Diggle.

"Merlyn," snapped Felicity. "I can't believe he is working with that man. It wrong that he had anything to do with him."

"He's doing what he has to in order to survive, protect the city, and defeat Ra's Al Ghul. I don't trust Merlyn, but he was trained by Ra's Al Ghul and that could give Oliver the advantage to win this time," said Diggle.

"Let's hope so," said Roy. "I'd rather he compromise with Merlyn and beat Ra's AL Ghul than end up dead for real."

Felicity didn't open her mouth this time. She refused to believe it was that simple. Or, maybe, she just refused to forgive Oliver for being Oliver. He wasn't going to change. If he did then he'd have a chance at something more in life, but he was too busy punishing himself, too busy carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Didn't he realize that there were some who were willing to share that burden with him.

Arrow

Oliver found the Chinese restaurant easy enough. It was the kind of Chinese restaurant that decorated with red lanterns and images of dragons in gold and red. He entered to see Lance was sitting at the counter sipping some green tea. Oliver sat down beside him. The man behind the counter looked at him.

"I'll have some green tea," he said to the man in Mandarin.

Lance raised an eyebrow and looked at him then said, "Was there a school on that island?"

"I wasn't always on the island. A spent a year in Hong Kong and a year in Russia," Oliver said. "The five years was hell, but I learned a great deal."

"Like how to use a bow," said Lance.

"Yes, Captain, like how to use a bow," he said.

The man brought Oliver some green tea.

"Let's get a table," said Lance.

The two men grabbed their teas and headed to an empty table. A waitress walked over to them with menus. Oliver held his hand up and spoke to her in Mandarin. She wrote down his order, smiled, and left.

"Okay, what was that all about?" asked Lance.

"I ordered for us. We are having Mandarin duck, fried rice, and pork chow fun noodles," said Oliver.

"Okay, if you say so," said Lance.

"It's on me, Captain," said Oliver.

Lance pulled a folder that was folded into two out of his suit jacket and handed it to him. Oliver looked through it. The folded contained everything the police knew about Nirvana and who was distributing it. Oliver closed the folder and pushed it to the middle of the table.

"Thank you, Captain," he said.

"Quentin. Call me Quentin, Oliver," Lance said.

"Quentin, thank you. I'll make good use of that," he said.

"I know you will," said Lance.

"There were other things you wanted to talk about," said Oliver.

"Sara," Quentin Lance said with his voice full of emotion, "and Laurel."

"You know I don't approve of Laurel taking her sister's place," said Oliver.

"I know," Lance mumbled. "Once she sets her mind to something, though, she can't be stopped. She's determined."

"Stubborn," smiled Oliver. "I did date her once upon a time."

"She said you were stubborn," said Lance.

"I can be," admitted Oliver.

"Is she being trained?" asked Lance.

"She is being trained by some good people."

"Not you?" he asked.

"Not me," answered Oliver.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm preparing to meet someone in combat, someone who is better than me," Oliver told him.

Lance looked at Oliver in shock. He didn't want to meet the man who was better than Oliver in combat.

"It is a combat to the death. It's Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins," said Oliver.

"Is this about Sara?" asked Lance.

"No, not really," he said. "It is about protecting this city from their revenge and protecting family. You see the league will start killing the citizens of the Starling City unless the killer of Sara is found. They live by brutal rules. I called Ra's Al Ghul to one on one combat. If I win, they leave Starling City alone and allow me to deal with Sara's killer. If I lose then I die and they will consider Sara revenged."

"That makes no sense," Lance said.

"It's there way, Quentin. It has been there way for hundreds of years," said Oliver.

"How can I help you?" he asked Oliver.

"Look out for my people if I lose," he said.

Quentin nodded his head. He looked sadly at Oliver.

"I miss Sara," he said. "What happened on the island with you and her?"

Oliver looked at the man and felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He still needed to mourn his daughter. It was the least he could do.

"I thought she was dead. My first year on the island I didn't see any sign of her then Dr. Ivo showed up and he had Sara," he started the story.

He knew what he could tell him and what he couldn't tell him. Oliver also knew that Sara would want this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The second tests of the A.T.O.M. suit went better than the first. Ray managed to test six of his weapons and would have tested his flight capability, if he had the room inside the test lab. Felicity assisted him in taking the suit off. He was smiling, as she took off his gauntlets.

"You know you are the prettiest assistant I've ever had," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"So, am I almost ready to meet Team Arrow and train with them?" he asked. "I am especially excited about meeting the Arrow himself."

Felicity frowned. That wasn't going to happen. The only time she heard from Oliver lately was when he interacted with the team. He no longer spent time at the foundry. She no longer saw much of him, even though she still thought he was wrong for working with Malcolm Merlyn, she missed him.

"We'll test the flight capabilities first then you can meet the team," she said.

"I'm going have to build a control and command center for you. I'm thinking something state of the art and very cutting edge," said Ray. "Of course, you'll be in charge of the control and command."

"You expect me to be your control and command," Felicity said softly.

"Of course, I do. We are a team, right?" Ray asked with a smile.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in close. Felicity wrinkled her brow.

"Right?" he asked again.

"I'll have to think about that, Ray," she said.

He smiled then kissed her. Felicity blushed after the kiss then adjusted her glasses and walked behind.

"I need to undo some plating back here," she said.

"I'm definitely going to have to figure out an easy method to get the suit on and off," Ray commented.

"Uh huh," she replied.

_Could I leave the team completely? No more Roy, Laurel, or Diggle? No more, Oliver. Damn it, Oliver, why can't you change? Why do you have to be so stubborn? And why did you have to team up with Malcolm Merlyn? _

"Felicity, how about dinner tonight?" Ray asked her.

"Dinner? Sure," she said.

"Chinese?"

"Whatever you want," she answered.

"Let's get this suit off," he said.

Arrow

Oliver was seated at the computer console researching Nirvana. It appeared that the dealer behind this new drug was someone by the name of Wilhelm Rot. Now all he needed to do was find where Rot rested his head. He started the search by using the facial recognition software. Setting the parameters and using every CCTV and security camera in Starling City that he could access, he began the search.

His smart phone rang. Oliver looked at it lying on the table. It was Diggle. He put it on speakerphone.

"Hey, Dig," Oliver said.

"Oliver, it's been a while since we talked. Lyla is going away with Sara for a few days, so I was hoping that we could have dinner and spend some time together," said Diggle.

"Why don't you pick some Big Belly Burgers up and come over here to my place? I think I can convince Tatsu to eat badly for once," Oliver offered.

"I'll be there in an hour," said Diggle. "Do you mind if I bring Roy?"

"No Problem, but have him bring his gear," said Oliver. "He can come out with me tonight and you can act as our C&amp;C."

"I wouldn't mind that," said Diggle, who then hung up.

Oliver sat back in his chair and smiled. The freight elevator door opened then the security door and Tatsu came on to the floor.

"Oliver," she greeted him.

"Diggle and Roy are coming over and they are bringing dinner," he said.

She raised an eyebrow showing curiosity.

"Big Belly Burger," he told her.

"That is not food. It is bad for you," she said. "I'm trying to get you to eat healthy always. It will be better for you."

"And having Big Belly Burger will make me feel better," said Oliver. "Plus, you are having it for dinner, too. It's about time that you try something different, something that you eat for the flavor and not the health reasons."

She looked at him with annoyance.

"If you don't like Big Belly Burger then I make a promise that I will never eat it again. How does that sound?" he asked her.

"I will try it," she said. "Are you going out tonight?"

"If I get a lead on Wilhelm Rot," he said.

He turned back to the computer and looked at the screen to see if facial recognition had picked anything up yet.

Arrow

Laurel arrived at the foundry to find only Felicity there. It was quiet without Roy and Diggle training. Felicity was working on tracing military grade weapons.

"Felicity, where are Roy and Dig?" Laurel asked.

"I guess it's a boys' night out. They left a message that they're with Oliver tonight," she said, trying not to sound a little pissed off.

"Are they patrolling tonight?" asked Laurel.

"They're on their smart phones if needed," stated Felicity.

"I wonder who Oliver is going after?" asked Laurel.

She looked at Felicity with a devious smile playing on her lips. Felicity understood that Laurel wanted to prove to Oliver that she was worthy to be out there like he was.

"I could always hack into his system and find out," said Felicity entering into the conspiracy.

Laurel grinned. She liked the idea of getting Oliver's prey before him. It would help to prove herself skills were improving.

"Let's find out who he is after," said Laurel.

"I like it. The women team up," Felicity boasted.

Felicity started to check Oliver's phone numbers to check which were used for data only. She was going to use her skill on Oliver not for him for a change.

"The boys can have a night out, so why not us?" said Laurel.

Felicity giggled.

Arrow

They had finished up their burgers and fries. Oliver looked over at Tatsu, who had eaten her meal. He was going to tell her that he told her so, but doesn't not to do so. She'd probably make him live on broth and herbs for a week. He looked over the dining table, that he had recently bought, at Roy.

"You bring your gear, Arsenal?" he asked.

"I need to borrow some arrows," Roy said.

"I have some red arrows tricked out for you upstairs. I also have a space for you so that you can keep some extra gear here," said Oliver.

"Thanks," smiled Roy.

"What do you have for me?" asked Dig.

"A system that would make Felicity jealous," said Oliver.

"I've been wanting to take a long look at that system you put together," said Diggle.

Arrow

Felicity didn't take long to hack into Oliver's system and find out who he was searching for. While she started her own search for Wilhelm Rot, Laurel got into her gear. By the time she was dressed as the Black Canary, Felicity had used the information gathered by Oliver and started to expand on it.

"I'll be out the field," said Laurel.

"Okay," mumbled Felicity.

"When I have something I'll comm you," said Felicity.

"Good," said Laurel then she smirked. "I think I'll take out Roy's backup bike."

"Don't ruin it. He'll kill you," remarked Felicity, drawing a laugh from Laurel.

"Just tell me where I can find Wilhelm Rot," said Laurel.

Arrow

Oliver and Arsenal raced to abandoned factory in the Glades. Felicity had contacted Dig to let him know that she found Rot and that Laurel was going in alone to get him. Oliver was furious. He was furious at Laurel for endangering herself and he was furious at Felicity for hacking into his system.

They skidded their bikes to a halt. Grabbing bows and racing into the factory, they came upon Laurel being pursued by some of Rot's men. They let fly their arrows quickly taking down five men. Laurel took down the sixth man herself. She looked at Oliver.

"Rot is packing up three vans with his drug," she said.

"Arsenal, pick up strays," he ordered. "Rot is mine."

"What about me?" asked Laurel.

He wanted to tell her off, but bit his tongue.

"Help Arsenal," he barked then he went after Rot.

Laurel looked at Roy, who was notching up and arrow.

"I wanted to prove to Oliver that I can do this," she said.

"You have nothing to prove," said Roy. "But, you and I aren't Oliver. He's the only one of us who can do this by himself if he wanted to and he chose Dig to be his backup because he knows that a team works better. Now let's get to work."

Arrow

They had most of Rot's men and all of his drugs in hand. Rot got away, though Oliver was able to hit him with a tracer. He decided that he'd give the tracer information to Lance and let the police take him into custody.

As Laurel and Roy chased down a few of Rot's men, who bolted. Oliver took this time to confront Felicity. There was no way he was going to let her hack him again. Arriving in the back alley of Verdant, he punched in the code for the side door and entered the foundry. Felicity had her back to him, as she worked on her computer. Using the stealth he learned the hard way, he walked up right behind her.

"Don't ever hack my system again," he growled.

Felicity almost jumped out of her skin. She stood up and turned to face Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Making a point, Felicity," he said. "You might be able to hack, but I can sneak up on someone. Don't hack my system again."

"Don't threaten me, Oliver, or I'll make your trust fund go away again," she replied.

"I have no doubt that you can do that," he said.

"And if I did what would you do, huh? Put an arrow in me," she growled back at him.

He looked at her for a moment. Oliver didn't want to admit it but she could do whatever she wanted to do to him and he wouldn't fight. He loved her.

"I know you don't want to be a woman that I love, but you are, so you know that I'd never hurt you," he said softly calming down.

"Too late, Oliver, you've already hurt me," she said, even though she didn't want to. The words just came out of her.

Instinctively, he reached over and touched her cheek like he used to her. She flinched at his touch, which hurt him more than Ra's Al Ghul's sword in the gut. He took a deep breath then released.

"I only want you to be happy, Felicity. If Ray makes you happy, then I'm satisfied. I know I've hurt you. I can't change that, though. I can only hope your happiness with Ray lasts as long as you wish it to," he said.

"I don't want to talk about Ray with you," she said defensively.

"I understand. You love him," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You deserve to be loved by someone that you can love."

He once again reached up and touched her cheek. This time she didn't flinch. What she did do was work hard not to react at all, even though part of her melted to his touch.

"You may not want me to love you, but I do. And I always will love you," he said then he moved his hand to the back of her neck and brought her close to him. Oliver didn't hesitate or ask permission, but he did capture her mouth his own. He kissed her with all the passion that was smoldering inside of him. This was probably his last chance to kiss her, so he gave her his all.

Felicity's insides turned to liquid because of the kiss. She didn't want to respond to it, but she couldn't help herself. Felicity didn't want the kiss to end but it did. She stood there in a state of shock unable to respond.

"I leave in a few weeks to face Ra's Al Ghul again," he told her. "If I return then we'll straighten things out. I know that you'll want to work with Ray once his exo-suit is ready. I don't blame you."

They stood their silently for a moment. Felicity still couldn't speak because of the kiss. All she could was stare at him.

"I know I failed you. I'm sorry for that. Hopefully, someday you'll be able to forgive me," he said then he walked away.

He was gone too fast for her to say a word. Felicity finally fell out of her trance and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ray entered Felicity's office to find her at her desk and distracted. Since the other night when Oliver kissed her, her mind kept being pulled back to the conundrum which was Oliver Queen. He said that all he wanted was for her to be happy and if she was happy with Ray then he was satisfied. Yet, he also told her that no matter what she said or did, he still loved her and wouldn't stop loving her. And there was the kiss, a kiss that melted her insides.

"Felicity," Ray said, as he stood in front of her desk.

It was a memorial kiss, though. She was fairly sure that it was the best kiss she ever had. It actually left her speechless and that was virtually impossible. _Damn it, Oliver, for doing this to her_. _I was completely over you and now I can't get my mind off of you. _

"Felicity," barked Ray to get her attention.

Felicity was startled to see him there. She suddenly felt guilty that she found him daydreaming of Oliver.

"Ummm… hi," she mumbled.

"You've been distracted for days. What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Umm… nothing. My mind just sort of wanders sometime," she told him.

"You know that you can trust me," he said. "What's on your mind?"

_What would happen if I said to Ray – I can't get Oliver Queen, who is the Arrow, out of my mind. He says he loves me, and he is happy for me if I love you, but by doing that he reminded me at how much I… care for him. I won't use the word love. If I use the word love, he'll win. _

"Felicity, you're go off in your head again," Ray said brining her back to earth.

"Sorry, sorry," she said.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said.

"I can't. Well, I can, but I don't want to right now. It's something I have to think about first, though you'd think I've been thinking about it enough already. I mean it's all that is on my mind, but…" she babbled.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked getting her to stop her ramble.

"No," she said quickly.

Ray looked at her with concern.

"I have to see someone tonight. It's important," she said.

"Okay," he smiled then lowered his voice. "Team Arrow?"

"Something like that," she answered.

"Okay," he said. "I'll miss your company and you'll miss a good meal."

"I miss a lot of things," she said without thinking.

Ray looked at her for a moment then smiled. He turned on his heels and left leaving Felicity to gain control over her thoughts. _Oliver. I need to talk to him. _

Arrow

Malcolm had gathered Thea, Oliver, and Tatsu at Oliver's place. Oliver didn't like the idea of Malcolm taking the lead, but he had agreed to let Malcolm train him. It was too important for him to defeat Ra's not to at least listen to Malcolm. As Thea sat on one of the parkour hurdles, Tatsu and Oliver stood side by side and waited for Malcolm to speak.

"We have two weeks left until we are due on the mountain," he started. "I have a suggestion to make. Oliver and I leave tonight for retreat I have and spend the next two weeks in seclusion training."

"Why do you have to leave?" asked Thea.

"Because the Arrow feels compelled to protect his city instead of spending all his time getting ready to face one of the most dangerous men on earth," answered Malcolm. "I have bags packed and a car waiting."

_I worry about my city and I worry about Felicity_, Oliver thought. _I'm doing this for my family, friends, and Felicity. I need to protect her and them. _

"You think this is necessary?" asked Oliver.

"You haven't defeated me yet. Do you think you could defeat Ra's?" asked Malcolm.

"He is right," Tatsu spoke up. She looked at Oliver and offered him a slight smile. "I will stay here until you return. I expect to hear that Ra's Al Ghul is dead and Maseo has returned to being himself."

"So, you think I should go, Tatsu?" he asked.

"Yes, Oliver, you have improved but you are not yet at one with your katana," she said. "When you and your katana are one then you will defeat Ra's."

He looked over at Thea. She was fighting back tears at the thought of Oliver losing to Ra's Al Ghul. Thea looked over at Malcolm.

"Can I come along?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked her in return.

"For protection. You say that Ra's will want me dead, also. Isn't it best that we stay together?" she answered. "And to learn."

Malcolm looked at Oliver, who nodded yes.

"After Oliver packs, we'll take you to pack. Warm clothes," smiled Malcolm.

"We aren't training in Hawaii," smiled Thea.

"No, we aren't training in Hawaii," said Malcolm.

Arrow

Tatsu sat on the sparring mat mediating. Oliver had left this afternoon. She didn't trust Malcolm Merlyn, but she trusted Merlyn's will to live, and for him to live Ra's Al Ghul had to die. Oliver was his tool and she could see from the way he kept his sword and bow and arrows that Malcolm Merlyn respected his tools. Someone buzzed the front door.

Tatsu gracefully got up and walked to the door and opened it. Felicity was standing there in her blue overcoat with her hair pulled back and glasses on.

"Can I help you?" Tatsu asked her.

"I need to see Oliver," she said.

"Come in," Tatsu motioned her to enter.

Felicity entered and looked around the large space. It was filled up a little more, but still was Spartan. Oliver wasn't big on owning very much.

"Oliver is gone," she said.

"He went out for the night already?" Felicity asked.

"No, Felicity, he is gone. In two weeks Oliver faces Ra's Al Ghul. To prepare for that, he left to train in seclusion with Malcolm Merlyn," said Tatsu.

"That bastard," scowled Felicity.

"I agree. Merlyn cannot be trusted, but he does need Oliver to succeed in this endeavor. In two weeks Malcolm Merlyn will be standing beside Oliver when he faces Ra's Al Ghul. Merlyn's life will be on the line along with Oliver's," Tatsu explained. "Oliver needs what Malcolm can teach him and Merlyn needs Oliver to win."

Felicity stood there feeling her cheeks start to heat up. All her objections against Malcolm Merlyn didn't stand up to the fact that Oliver was once again going to face Ra's Al Ghul. The man had almost killed Oliver once and now he was going to get a second chance. And it was Malcolm supporting him. Not her. Not Dig. Not Roy. But Malcolm Merlyn. That burned moved from her cheeks to behind her eyes. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Do you love Oliver?" Tatsu asked.

"I… I'm confused," said Felicity.

"I am fond of Oliver. He has done things for me and my family without being asked. He is a damaged man, but he is a very good man," she said. "He deserves some happiness."

"I agree," said Felicity. She closed her eyes to force the tears away. "I should go."

"Do you wish to know when Oliver returns?" Tatsu asked her.

Felicity stared at her for a moment then answered, "I expect to be the first person you call when he comes home safe and unhurt."

Tatsu smiled then said, "I know where to reach you."

Arrow

Oliver and Malcolm stood in a snow covered field, while Thea, bundled up in a winter jacket, drank hot coffee out of thermos and watched. Malcolm wore his Japanese inspired black garb, while Oliver was shirtless. He wanted Oliver to be as used to the conditions he was going to fight in as possible.

"Attack, don't attack, it doesn't matter because I will defeat you," said Malcolm. "As long as I can predict your actions and moves, I can defeat you."

Oliver took a deep breath. His instincts wanted him to attack, so he took a calming breath and circled Malcolm. This continued for five minutes.

"It's cold and this is boring," Thea called out.

Annoyed by her words, Oliver attacked. Malcolm easily blocked his attack and for the five minutes they fought to a standstill. Oliver was getting frustrated because Malcolm appeared to know where he was going to strike and easily blocked him.

"How the hell do you do that?" growled Oliver.

"I know, Oliver. I've know you since you were a boy. I knew you when you acted the part of the partying playboy. I knew the Arrow, too. I studied him and once I found out that you were him, I knew him completely. I have an advantage over you, just like Ra's Al Ghul will have an advantage over you," explained Malcolm. "To defeat me, you have to be more than Oliver Queen. To defeat Ra's, you have to surprise him. Can you surprise Ra's, Oliver?"

"How old is Ra's Al Ghul?" asked Oliver.

"Some say he is one thousand years old," answered Malcolm. "He is kept alive by the Lazarus Pits. To use a Lazarus Pit once is to be healed of your injuries, including death. To use it twice you go insane. Ra's is the only one to be able to use it more than once without insanity. They say when he is either injured or getting to old he bathes in a Lazarus Pit."

"That's how you survived the fight with me. I killed you," said Oliver.

"I had some associates take my body to a Lazarus Pit near Starling City. If I use it again I'll probably go insane," said Malcolm.

"You are insane," growled Oliver.

Malcolm laughed then he said, "Let's not resort to childishness. This isn't a playground, Oliver; it's is a battlefield. I'm not your opponent; I am your teacher. Now, try to beat me."

Oliver attacked.

Arrow

Ray was suited up in his A.T.O.M. suit. Felicity had arranged for Roy, Laurel, and Diggle to be there as Team Arrow. They arrived at a facility outside of Starling City, which Ray had converted into a training center for him. Part of his training was facing Team Arrow.

Roy was the first to attack. He dodged several of Ray's non-lethal weapons and kicked him in the gut. It took Ray's breath away. Roy didn't expect what happened next, though, as Ray took flight. Once he was airborne, he hit Roy with a hard light weapon knocking him unconscious.

Laurel was pissed. She and Roy had become close over the past few months, as he accepted her in the field. Taking out one of the sonic scream weapons, she turned it on and tossed it at Ray. The sound was dampened by his helmet and he immediately fired his hard light weapon at Laurel knocking her unconscious. Diggle watched then shook his head.

"He took out Arsenal because he surprised him with the ability to fly," said Diggle, "and his helmet protected from the Black Canary's weapon. The Arrow wouldn't have be surprised by either attack. He expects the unexpected."

"Where is this Arrow?" asked Ray. "I want to meet him."

Felicity left the safety of the observation booth and help both Roy and Laurel. They started to come around. Ray had knocked two members of her team on their asses and it pissed her off. She suddenly wished Oliver was here to teach him a lesson in humility.

"The Arrow will be gone for a couple of weeks," said Diggle. "We protect the city when he's gone."

"Now, it's my job," said Ray.

"You haven't proven yourself yet," said Diggle.

"You saw what I just did to your people. This suit makes me unbeatable," Ray said. "I will now be able to save this city and you can help."

"Man, you don't know what you are getting into, do you?" said Diggle.

"Ray, it's more than the suit," said Felicity.

"No, it is the suit. I'll prove it to you, Felicity," he said.

Arrow

Malcolm hit the ground hard. He hadn't expected Oliver's move. It surprised him and overjoyed him. There was now a chance Oliver Queen could defeat Ra's Al Ghul. From the ground he could hear Thea applauding.

"Well done, big brother," she called out.

"Thanks, Speedy," Oliver chuckled.

Oliver walked over and helped Malcolm up of the ground. For a moment the two men stared into each other's eyes. They were not friends, but neither one was sure that they were still enemies.

"When Tommy was dying, he wanted to make sure that I hadn't killed you. He didn't want you hurt. I told him that you were fine and he died happy at the thought his father was still alive and well," Oliver said to him. "I stopped killing because Tommy accused me of being a murderer when he found out who I was. I've tried to change because of him. I think you should do the same."

"We were in two days for the mountain, Oliver. I am glad that I'll be at your side," said Malcolm.

"What about me?" asked Thea.

"You are going home," said Malcolm.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I say so and I am your father," said Malcolm.

"And I agree and I'm your brother. Go back to my place and wait there. We'll join you in four days after I take care of Ra's," said Oliver.

Thea ran into her brother's arms and hugged him then she looked up at him.

"You better return," she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

At the top of the mountain it was cold. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground, as well as patches of black ice. Oliver and Malcolm stood in contrast to Ra's, Nyssa, Sarab, and four other of Ra's' men. It was nearing sunset and Ra's whispered something to Nyssa, who then spoke to Sarab. He approached Oliver and Malcolm.

"It is time. You can either submit to an execution or face Ra's Al Ghul in a battle to the death," Sarab said.

"Maseo, you know the answer," Oliver said.

"I know that you are stubborn," Sarab said.

"Tatsu misses you. She has been staying with me," Oliver said.

"I will tell my master that you wish to fight again," said Sarab.

Sarab rejoined his group. Oliver looked at Malcolm, who stood there in his assassin's gear. Malcolm undid his mask.

"I truly wish you luck," he said to Oliver.

Malcolm started to help him off with his winter coat then his shirt. Oliver shivered because of the cold.

"The cold is just one more obstacle," Malcolm said.

"Beating him is the only obstacle I care about," said Oliver.

"If you defeat him they will rush his body off to a Lazarus Pit where for the next fourteen days he will be indisposed," said Malcolm. "If you are able then remove his head. There is no coming back to life from that."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Oliver.

Oliver walked over to where the swords were hanging. This time he chose a katana. Ra's, who has removed his cloak and shirt, joined him.

"This time I will chose a sword," he said.

"Chose well," said Oliver.

Ra's chuckled at his bravado. The two men proceeded to the open area on the mountain. Ra's looked at Oliver with a kind of warmth and understanding.

"This is your last day," said Ra's.

"You've said that before to him. I'm still here," said Oliver.

Ra's smiled then said, "I like you, Oliver Queen. It would have been better if you joined me."

"This is the way it should end," said Oliver.

Ra's nodded and waited for Oliver to make his attack.

Arrow

Thea was seated that the dining table that Tatsu bought on the second floor. Oliver had given Tatsu access to an account in order to buy things to make herself more comfortable. She decided to make his home more of a home. Thea was eating the bowl of homemade ramen with noodles, barbecue pork, vegetables, and delicious broth.

Someone had buzzed to come in, so Tatsu went down to check who it was. The freight elevator stopped and Tatsu and Felicity got off of it. Thea was surprised to see Felicity.

"Hi," she said. "What brings you here?"

Tatsu took over overcoat and motioned her to sit. Felicity sat across from Thea.

"I wanted to check on Oliver," Felicity. "See if you heard from him or Malcolm."

"No," said Thea. "According to the schedule Oliver and Ra's are probably dueling."

Tatsu put a bowl of ramen in front of Felicity.

"Have some lunch," she said then sat down with her own bowl.

Felicity sampled the broth. It was delicious. She was tempted to tell Tatsu that she was Jewish because of the pork, but she had barbecue pork with Roy just two days ago.

"This s delicious," she said.

"Thank you," replied Tatsu.

"Malcolm said that it is almost impossible to get a message out from the location. If Oliver wins they would need to leave quickly before Ra's people overreact, and if Oliver loses…," Thea stopped talking.

"He's not going to lose this time," said Felicity with assurance in her voice.

Tatsu smiled then said, "You seemed less confused."

"No, I'm still a confused idiot when it comes to Oliver. It's just that I really need to see him again," said Felicity.

"I see," said Tatsu.

"You'd be good for my brother," said Thea. "He not only cares about you; he listens to you. That's something."

"He doesn't listen to anyone," barked Felicity.

"No, Felicity, he really does listen to you," said Thea. "By the way, have you heard about the latest vigilante, the Atom?"

Felicity sighed internally. She not only heard about him, but was dealing with his growing pains. Ray was making plans to expand the suit and offer versions of it to the police department. Diggle was against the idea. He kept telling Ray that you have to be careful with that kind of power. If the wrong person gets ahold of the suit then it becomes a force for evil not good, but Ray believed in the suit more than the person.

"I've heard about him," said Felicity.

"When Ollie gets back, I hope they get along. He considers this his city," said Thea.

"He can be overprotective," said Felicity.

"There is something wrong when you haven't earned the power. Just putting on a suit of armor and gaining great power leaves you unprepared for certain enemies and susceptible to think that you are invincible," said Tatsu. "This Atom should be careful."

"I agree," said Thea.

Felicity sipped her broth. She also agreed and was having a difficult time getting through to Ray.

Arrow

Oliver was out of breath. He had a deep wound on his left side and a slice across his tricep. The battle had lasted long this time, but Ra's was still the superior swordsman. Oliver expected this and still hadn't set his trap. It was time now, though.

Ra's blocked his katana ten twisted around and buried his sword in Oliver's right side. Again, it wasn't a fatal wound, but combined with a quick strike to his throat, it sent Oliver down to his knees. He looked defeated.

"You once again proved worthy," said Ra's. "This time it will be an honorable death and a final one."

Oliver looked defeated there on his knees. Ra's raised his sword to strike him with the death blow. Oliver suddenly moved faster than he had since the beginning of the fight. He ran his katana across Ra's abdomen then got into position to deliver a death blow as Ra's went to his knees. Oliver leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I know of the Lazarus Pits. Remember that I chose not to take your head. When you revive remember that Starling City is protected by me and I defeated you," he said then he ran Ra's through with his katana.

Ra's fell dead to the ground. Oliver planted his katana in a rock and stumbled towards Malcolm. Malcolm rushed to his side, as Nyssa barked orders. Oliver caught a look at Sarab's face. He looked confused and relieved.

Nyssa came forward, as the men gathered Ra's body and wrapped it in a shroud.

"You won Oliver Queen. The slate is wiped clean, even for Malcolm Merlyn," she said with some bitterness.

"No more bloodshed between us," said Malcolm, as he supported an injured Oliver.

"We shall see," she said then she saw the men were ready to carrying Ra's away. "Come, Sarab, we have a short time to get the Demon to a pit."

"Yes, mistress," said Maseo.

He started to leave then stopped beside Oliver and said in a low voice, "You give me hope."

Sarab left with Nyssa. Malcolm gently helped Oliver to the ground. He then and went to grab the backpack Oliver brought with him which was filled with first aid items, including Tatsu's salve.

"I'll patch you up then we need to get out of here. I'll have a private plane pick us up when we get to an airport. We are going home," said Malcolm. "Well done, Oliver. Well done."

Arrow

Roy came into the Arrow cave holding his left arm. Laurel was supporting him and John looked to be fuming. Felicity stood up out of her chair and rushed towards them.

"What happened? I lost contact with you," she said.

"Atom. We were closing in on some arms dealers when he decided to intervene," growled Diggle. "He let loose with some weapons fore when they fired on him and nearly blew Roy to kingdom come."

Laurel helped him onto the exam table. Without even taking an x-ray you could see that his arm was broken.

"We need to get him to a doctor," said Laurel.

"Roy, we have to get you out of your gear then I'm going to put an air cast on your," Diggle explained. "Once that is done I'm taking you to a hospital."

"We tell them that it was a training accident," hissed Roy in pain. "I was practicing parkour."

Laurel turned and looked at Felicity.

"Ray is getting bolder and bolder and it is endangering people," she snapped.

"He doesn't have any tactical awareness or enough experience to know how much force to use and when," growled John.

Diggle as easily as he could he started to remove Roy's gear with the help of Laurel. Felicity stood their feeling guilty. She told Ray he needed more training and needed to trust his suit less.

"We have to do something about him," said Diggle.

"I'll talk to him," Felicity said.

"Yeah, talk to your boyfriend," snapped Laurel then she saw Laurel's expression of pain and felt regret. "I'm sorry Felicity for snapping at you. He needs to be careful."

"He needs to be a taught a lesson," said Diggle.

"Like what, John? Would it be the right lesson for him to get his ass kicked by some villain and hurt?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity, I don't want him hurt. I want him to see that his suit is a powerful weapon and that he needs to be more in control of it and more aware of how he uses it effects people, said John.

"I'll talk to him, John," said Felicity.

Felicity looked at her watch. It was ten o'clock at night. He was going to drop by Oliver's before going home tonight, but now she just needed to go home after making sure that Roy was okay. She really needed to talk to Ray.

Roy moaned in pain as they got his jacket off. Laurel held his right hand, as Diggle put his left arm in an air cast. Roy looked over at Felicity and tried to smile.

"I'm fine," he said then joked. "Since Oliver isn't here, one of us had to get injured."

"You better be fine," Felicity said.

Arrow

Thea slept in the bed that Tatsu bought for her. She had set up an area for herself using Japanese scrims. Tatsu did the same. They had also set up a bedroom for Oliver for when he came back. It was three in the morning. Suddenly both Tatsu and Thea were awakened by the freight elevator moving. They got out of bed, each young woman reaching for their sword.

The freight elevator opened to expose Malcolm supporting an injured Oliver. Malcolm smiled at them and said, "Oliver defeated Ra's Al Ghul."

"Thank God," said Thea, as she rushed to her brother's side.

Tatsu looked at Oliver and asked, "How bad are his injuries?"

"Bad enough. He was run through on the left side and right side and has a would on his tricep," Malcolm said.

"Let's get him upstairs and check his wounds. I'll start brewing some tea penicillin and herbal tea using the herbs from Oliver's island," said Tatsu.

"We'll be upstairs waiting for you," said Malcolm.

Thea took Oliver's left side and support him as they got back in the elevator. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hi, Speedy," he said.

"Hey, Ollie," she said.

"I won," he said.

"You look it," she said then he laughed.

Arrow

Felicity stormed into Ray's office. He looked tired but happy. She intended on confronting him about how he was acting as the Atom.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"Ray, we have to talk," said Felicity.

"Sounds serious," Ray said. "I think I might need more coffee before we talk."

Felicity opened her mouth to speak when her smart phone rang. Instinctively, she looked at it and saw that it was a call from Tatsu.

"I really have to take this," she said.

"I thought you needed to have an important talk," said Ray with a grin.

"I need to take this," she said then walked away from Ray's desk.

"Hello," she answered the smart phone.

"He's home," Tatsu said.

"Really? Can I talk to him? He is injured. Right now he is sleeping," said Tatsu.

"I'm coming over now. I need to see him," said Felicity.

"We are here," Tatsu said then hung up.

Felicity turned and looked at Ray. He was waiting for her to speak.

"I need to go. A friend has been injured and I need to check on him," she told him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ray asked.

"No, nothing. I might be a day or two," said Felicity.

"Felicity, take whatever time you need. If you need my help or anything else, call me," he said.

She smiled at him. This was the Ray she trusted not the Ray obsessed with his A.T.O.M. suit. She stormed out of the Ray's office.

Arrow

Felicity was let into the building by Tatsu and brought up to the third floor. When the security door opened, she saw Thea was sitting beside a sleeping Oliver. Tatsu was explaining his injuries to her.

"His left side is healing without a problem. The right side there is a slight infection, but the herbs and my tea penicillin will take care of it. All the wound on his tricep needed was stitches. He should be fine in a few days," said Tatsu.

Thea stood up and walked over to Felicity and gave her a hug then said in her ear, "He's home."

Felicity shook her head in the affirmative.

"I'm going downstairs. Do you want to sit with him for a while?" Thea asked her.

"Yes, thank you," she said.

Thea and Tatsu left Felicity alone with Oliver. She sat down at the vacated chair. Felicity looked at the sleeping Oliver. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Thank God, you're back," said Felicity. "I really need to talk to you, Oliver. You have confused me, really, really confused me."

Oliver started to shift in the hospital bed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked over to his left to see Felicity there. Just seeing her there made him feel better. He smiled.

"Hi," he said in a dry voice.

"Hi," she replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Words were all important sometimes and completely unnecessary at others. For several minutes Felicity and Oliver just stared at each other. The first time he came back from fighting Ra's Al Ghul Felicity had hoped something had changed about Oliver, but she could tell immediately that he had the same fences and rules. This time she didn't care. She just wanted to look at him and know that he was alive.

Oliver drank in Felicity. He wasn't sure when it happened but sometime in their relationship he fell in love with her on a level that he had never fallen before. She was his world, so much so that he didn't care if he was happy just as long as she was happy.

"I'm happy you're here," he croaked.

"Do you want some water?" Felicity asked hearing the dryness in his voice.

"Ice chips," he answered.

Felicity looked at the table for ice chips. She finally found a cup full of melting ice chips, which she handed him. Oliver took a few pieces of ice into his mouth and sucked on them. A smile lit his face, as he kept his eyes on Felicity.

"Rest, Oliver, when you're feeling better we'll talk," said Felicity.

"Sorry," he croaked.

"For what?" asked Felicity surprised at his apology.

"For upsetting you," he said softly.

"I'm not upset, Oliver. I'm happy that you survived," she told him. "I'm very happy that you survived."

He smiled then a yawn cracked his mouth. Felicity's hand caressed Oliver's forehead. He closed his eyes.

Oliver drifted back to sleep. As he slept, Felicity laid her on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had no idea what they were going to talk about, or where she stood now with Ray. All she knew was that Oliver lived and he was home.

Arrow

Oliver awoke to hear familiar voices, as Roy, Diggle, Laurel, and Felicity talked along with Thea and Tatsu. He sat up in the hospital bed to see them in the computer area. It appeared that Felicity was criticizing his new system, which brought a smile to his face.

"Some of these consoles are the most up to date and cutting edge, he doesn't have the skills to use them properly," she said.

"Think you'll be able to trace the arms dealer we are looking for with these computers?" asked Diggle.

"I hate to point out that I have never failed you guys," she said with some pride.

Oliver smiled. It was nice to hear his team back together. Slowly, he turned so that his legs were dangling over the side of the bed. This brought everyone's attention.

"Should you be doing that?" asked Diggle, as he looked over at Oliver.

"I am feeling much better," Oliver assured them.

The group gravitated away from the computers and towards the medical area. Oliver smiled as he noticed how close by Thea Roy like to stay. He also noticed that Roy's right arm was in a cast. Felicity was the one who stayed in the background. His eyes sought her out.

"So, you defeated Ra's Al Gul," said Laurel. "Is it finally over?"

"I think so," said Oliver. "Before I ran him through with my katana I told him to remember that I could have taken his head. They rushed him off to a Lazarus Pit to revive him."

"Um… what is a Lazarus Pit?" asked Felicity.

"Believe it or not, it's a natural forming pool of God knows what that can cure any wound and even bring you back from the dead if you get to it within a certain time," explained Oliver. "The problem with it is that you use it once and it cures you, but if you use it a second time it drives you insane. Ra's is the only one known to use it more than once and not gone insane."

"So, he's dead but probably not dead," said Roy.

"He won't bother Starling City or my family again. Now, Nyssa I'm not too sure of," he said.

"Where is Malcolm?" asked Diggle.

Oliver took a deep breath then said, "His work help to save my life. He is no longer wanted by the league, but he is still a fugitive from the law."

"Does that mean we add him to our list of fugitives to bring into the Starling Police?" asked Diggle.

Oliver looked at Felicity who just stared at him. He wanted to talk to her, but now was not the time.

"For now my father is off limits. He's earned a chance to change and maybe redeem himself, but if he slips up then I expect Oliver to take him down," said Thea.

Diggle smiled and nodded his head. Roy offered Thea a reassuring smile.

"I'm not sure I can live with that," said Laurel.

Oliver looked directly at her and said, "I don't blame you. I just ask that you wait a few weeks before you do anything."

"I'll think about it," said Laurel.

Oliver nodded to her. He knew he'd have to keep an eye on her, though, because Laurel didn't have the skills to deal with Malcolm.

"Are you hungry?" asked Tatsu.

"Soup?"

"I think I have some ramen left if you don't mind that," she said.

"Sounds good," Oliver smiled.

"Then you must stay here in bed," she said.

"Tatsu, I'm fine," said Oliver.

"You don't give your body enough time to recover. If you want to eat then back to bed," said Tatsu.

Oliver shook his head and grinned then he looked for support among his friends. Diggle shook his head no and Roy shrugged. Laurel and Thea just stood there with their arms crossed and stared at him. Finally, he looked at Felicity.

"Get in bed, Oliver," she said then thought about her phrasing and said, "I mean you should get back into the bed to rest."

Oliver's face lit up with a smile and he lay back in the bed then adjusted the hospital bed to a seated position.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes," said Tatsu, who then addressed everyone else. "If you'll join me downstairs, I have plenty of food. I believe it is lunch time."

"I'm hungry," said Roy.

"Me, too," added Thea.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, except Felicity. She looked at Tatsu, who seemed to understand what she wanted.

"I'll bring up a bow a ramen for each other you. Why don't you keep him company?" Tatsu said.

Felicity grinned. Everyone filtered over to the freight elevator, opened the security door, and got into the elevator. They left. Felicity walked over to the hospital bed. When she was close enough, Oliver reached over and grabbed her hand and held it.

"I really don't want to talk about Malcolm right now," he said.

"Neither do I," said Felicity.

"Felicity," Oliver started then he stopped. Words had never proven to be his strong suit. "I've really missed you. Even if you don't want to be a love I love, I still want to be, at least, your friend. If you won't be my girl, I still want you as my friend."

Felicity looked at him and felt herself softening, melting, starting to realize the difference between love and attraction, the difference between what was good for you and what just couldn't be stopped.

"I'm your girl, Oliver. I'll always be your girl," she said.

"So, we are friends?" he asked her.

Felicity nodded yes. She was ready to tell him that she loved him, but she was starting to understand what she felt for him was easily defined. Ray was a good man, who made her feel good about herself. And it didn't hurt that he was very attractive. Oliver. Well, Oliver was something different, something that frightened her. He was a fire she was drawn to and she was started to realize that she didn't care if she was burnt.

"Tell me what is going on in Starling City," he said. "I heard that Ray has his suit working."

"It is working. I'm not too sure that he understands how powerful it is and how he act when wearing it," she said.

"Did he break Roy's arm?" Oliver asked.

She heard the tone of his voice change. This was the Arrow concerned for one of his people. This was the protector.

"We should talk about Atom," she said.

"Talk, Felicity. I'm here for you," Oliver said.

Arrow

Oliver arrived for the Board of Directors meeting. He was finally feeling himself and was ready to deal with Ray Palmer. According to Felicity he was a good man, who just might be putting too much faith in his own invention. Oliver reviewed accounts of the Atom and saw that collateral damage was a problem. Several innocent citizens, as well as Roy who was a potential ally, were hurt by the Atom in his dealing with criminals.

Although he felt out of his element in a business suit, Oliver came dressed to impress. He was going to expose Ray to the Board of Directors and force him to curtail his activities. He entered the conference room to see Ray and Felicity together. Ray had his hand resting on Felicity's arm. It bothered him, and he knew why, but he also knew that he wanted Felicity happy. The way talked about Ray as a good man wanting to do good left him with the impression that she cared greatly for him. Maybe he could make her happy. He had to accept that. He also had to make sure that Ray was under control and doing the right thing. It was for Felicity's sake as much as Ray's.

Felicity noticed that Oliver took a seat. They had talked but it was about Ray and not what she really wanted to talk about. She had meant to talk to Oliver about them. It was becoming clearer and clearer to her that she couldn't deny her feelings for Oliver. Ray was wonderful, but Oliver… he was the man that made her melt.

Before she ended things with Ray, she wanted to talk to Oliver. She had seen her mother go from man to man without thinking things through after her father left and vowed never to be like her mother. She wanted to have some control of things and not just go from man to man. Long ago she decided not to be her mother. She needed to know if Oliver and she had a future before she ended what she had with Ray. It would not be above Oliver to say that he loved her but couldn't be with her because he was the Arrow. No, she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Looks like everyone is here," said Ray. "Take your seat, Miss Smoak."

"Yes, Mr. Palmer," she smiled.

She took her seat at the table. Ray took his seat at the head of the table. Oliver didn't want to waste time so he readied himself to confront Ray.

"Gentlemen and ladies, it's time for another Board of Directors meeting. Shall we get started?" started Ray.

Oliver cleared his throat and drew everyone's attention. He looked at Ray. Felicity was reminded of the look he gave his prey before pouncing on them. She found that her heart started to beat faster.

"Mr. Palmer, I'd like to start this meeting with an important issue," he said.

"And what issue is that, Mr. Queen?" asked Ray.

"How is it that you being the Atom and spending millions on the A.T.O.M. exo-suit benefits this company?" asked Oliver.

Ray was shocked. Several people knew about the Atom, but he was trying to keep the information flow tight about him as the Atom. It was something he was going to announce once he had gained a reputation.

"Mr. Queen, what gives you the idea that I'm the Atom?" he asked.

Oliver slid a thumb drive down the table to Ray. The other Board of Directors talked to each other. Ray grabbed the drive and downloaded the information on to a computer near him. It had enhanced photos of him in his suit showing his face. There also were spread sheets on the cost of the suit.

"Okay, I'm the Atom. I have spent money, my money, on making this suit in order to save this city from crime and violence," said Ray.

"So this is a completely private matter and should not involve this company and money from this company," said Oliver.

He wasn't in love with this argument but he wanted to get the Board of Director on his side and they understand dollars and profit.

"This suit can save this city," said Ray.

"The suit is a tool. It is people who save this city," countered Oliver. "You are the suit, Ray, and you have hurt innocent people saving this city."

"I have paid for their medical bills," said Ray. "They were collateral damage, a mistake."

"There is no room for mistakes out there. You are an amateur. Leave this to those who are trained for it," said Oliver

Felicity looked at Oliver and knew he was now speaking to Ray personally. He didn't want Ray to get hurt or to hurt any more innocent civilians.

"I am learning and the suit is built to do the job," said Ray.

"I think you should have cleared this whole project with your Board of Directors before you started off to become a vigilante hero," said Oliver.

Ray stood up and looked to be about to lose him temper. Felicity could feel the anger wafting off him.

"I am the majority stakeholder of this company," he stated. "I can do whatever I wish and there is nothing you can do."

Oliver stood up and glared at Ray then said, "Being a hero is more than a suit, Ray. You might be a hero, but you aren't one yet."

"You have a problem with me because I bought your family's company, Mr. Queen. I'm sorry that you have to revert to a show like this one. You should have just confronted me man to man," said Ray.

Oliver walked over to Ray and got so close that they were almost touching. He then leaned in and whispered, "I am the Arrow. I know what I'm talking about, Ray. I've made the sacrifices and paid the price."

"I'll be patrolling tonight. I guess I'll see you out there," said Ray.

"You'll see me," said Oliver.

Oliver looked quickly at Felicity then he turned and left the conference room. Ray now had to deal with the mess that Oliver made. Tonight Oliver will teach him how the Arrow deals with things.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Felicity, you work for The Arrow, so why didn't you tell me that Oliver Queen was him," seethed Ray.

"Because I'm good at keeping secrets," she replied.

"He caught me off guard," Ray continued. "I have no idea what his problem is, except jealousy."

Felicity rolled her eyes and then said, "Oliver isn't jealous."

"Then what is it?" he asked. "He doesn't like competition."

"He believes in training and experience," she said.

"I believe in technology and intelligence."

Ray sat in chair in his office. His mind was racing on how to handle the situation so that he had control of it. He hit the intercom button on his phone.

"Get me the police commissioner and the mayor," he told his assistant.

"Yes, sir," came the response.

"What are you doing?" asked Felicity.

"I am going to tell the commissioner and mayor that I am the Atom and officially offer them my services. I am going to become the official and approved vigilante of Starling City," he explained. "I'll then call out The Arrow to expose his identity and to join me as a functioning part of the city government and police."

"Ray, The Arrow has done more good for this city than can be measured. He succeeds because he isn't part of the police," said Felicity.

"He left me no choice," said Ray. "I won't be bettered by him. He can't defeat me in my suit, so he has to expose me."

"Are you going to expose him?" she asked.

"No. I let him do that himself. All I'm going to do is olay to my streghts," said Ray.

"I have to go," Felicity said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Oliver," she said.

"Felicity," Ray barked, "I'd rather you not do that."

She turned and looked at him.

"Ray, you are out of control. Think about that. Maybe Oliver has offered you some good advice," she said then took a deep breath. "And don't tell me what to do. I don't belong to you."

She stormed out of his office. Ray stared at her as she went. He didn't have time to think about what she said because he had to talk to the mayor and police commissioner.

Arrow

Oliver was steamed, as he paced his exercise area. If he had an alternative, he wouldn't be The Arrow. He'd be a man with a wife and a child and friends who didn't feel the need to endanger themselves. But he was The Arrow, and he became The Arrow because his father was one of those responsible for turning Starling City into a city of the haves and have nots.

He grew up with a sterling silver spoon in his mouth while others struggled and suffered. In the Glades crime and violence grew while he acted the careless playboy. He owed the city and the people of this city.

There was a knock on the front door. Oliver stalked over and opened the door. An upset Felicity entered hi home.

"He going public and offering his services to the city and mayor," she told Oliver. "He'll probably offer them financial support to go along with his services. Knowing our mayor and commissioner they'll jump at it."

Oliver sighed then he said, "He's putting a target on his back. The criminals of this city will want to take him out at any cost in order to show that they won't be intimidated."

"Oliver, how can you help me?" asked Felicity.

Oliver stomach churned at that question. Felicity must live him. He took a deep breath then released it.

"Don't worry, Felicity, I'll keep Ray safe for you," Oliver said.

Felicity looked at him as if he was crazy for a moment then she realized that Oliver assumed she wanted Ray safe because she loved him. A big smile broke out on her face.

"Oliver, I want Ray safe because he is a good man who is acting stubborn and misdirected. I don't want him safe for me," she said.

"But he is your… boyfriend," said Oliver, saying the word boyfriend as if it was a fatal disease.

"I'm not sure that is still true," said Felicity. "Things are changing. They were confusing for a while and complicated, but that's all changing."

"I don't understand," said Oliver.

"You said that you loved me. Do you still love me?" she asked.

"Of course, I do," he answered.

Felicity smiled then she moved closer to Oliver and looked him the eyes. She asked him a simple question, "Are you willing to have a relationship with me or is this more of your sacrifice and angst?"

Oliver chuckled then said, "I want a relationship with you."

"What changed your mind?" she asked.

"Death," he answered. "It has a way of clarifying things."

"Oh," she said then he smart phone rang. She dug it out of her coat and answered it. "Yes, Ray."

Oliver just stared at her and waited. After a few minutes Felicity hung up.

"I have to go," she said.

"You're going now?" he asked.

"Oliver, Ray is having a press conference in two hours with the mayor and commissioner," she told him. "He wants me there."

"Go," he said. "But we finish this conversation the moment we get a chance."

Felicity walked up to Oliver, got on her tippy toes, and gently kissed him on the lips. She then left leaving a slightly confused and slightly happy Oliver.

Arrow

Oliver along with Diggle, Roy, Tatsu, Thea, and Laurel watched the news conference at Verdant. As the staff cleaned up and prepared for this evening's opening, they stood at the bar watching. The part which amused Roy the most was Ray called out The Arrow to do the same thing he was doing. Olive's jaw tightened so hard that he thought he heard bone breaking.

"He's going to have psycho and wanna be kingpin taking aim at him now," said Diggle.

"He's going to get someone killed," said Laurel then her smart phone rang.

She answered it. It didn't take long for her to end her conversation.

"That was the DA. He wants me in the office to go over a contract with the Atom, aka Ray Palmer," she said. "The mayor wants everything to be as legal and above board as possible. It appears tonight he wants to patrol with the press along. He has a mobile C&amp;C with Felicity in control. Reporters and someone from the DA's office are to be imbedded in her truck. It looks like it going to be."

"Good," rasped Oliver. "Stay close to Felicity and protect her."

"What about me?" asked Roy with his broken arm.

"Keep my sister company. I go solo tonight. This will be between the Atom and me," said Arrow.

"He's not the enemy, Oliver," said Diggle.

"But he is ut of control and needs to be taught a lesson. I can do that," said Oliver.

He then turned on his heel and left. Thea giggled.

"He loves her," she said. "Ray Palmer better kiss his ass goodbye."

Arrow

The back of a sixteen wheeler truck had been turned into a command and control for Atom, as well as a repair area and a place for Ray to change and store his suit. With six reporters, three technicians, Laurel, and Felicity in the back, Ray came out of his exo-suit maintenance area in his Atom suit. He greeted the reporters with a smile.

"Our mobile C&amp;C is going to park in the Glades and I am going to do a patrol of the area. The police are in communication with my C&amp;C and Assistant DA Laurel Lance is onboard," he said.

"Are you nervous?" asked a reporter.

"No. I trust the suit," he smiled.

"Do you expect to see The Arrow tonight?" asked another reporter.

"I hope so," he answered.

"There is a rumor of military grade weapons having been sold to some criminal elements in the Glades. Are you prepared for that?" asked a third reporter.

"My suit makes me prepared for everything," he answered. "I should check with Miss Smoak and make sure everything is ready."

He walked over to Felicity and leaned in to talk to her. She stopped him and motioned to his helmet.

"Ray, you have a comm system in your helmet. You can whisper to me and I'll hear it in my earpiece," she said.

"I forgot," he grinned. "What do we know of these weapons?"

"Four RPGs, as well as ten AK-12 assault rifles, and three M4A1 carbine with grenade launcher," she told him.

"That's a lot of fire power," he remarked.

"Team Arrow was trying to track them down and take them out of circulation," Felicity.

"Uh huh, well they didn't," he said. "Time for me to take off."

The back of the truck lowered and Ray walked off the truck. A crowd of people had gathered and they started to cheer him on. He waved at them then took to flight.

Arrow

Across the rooftops of the Glades Oliver ran, jumped, and flipped, getting a parkour exercise in as he tracked Ray. He stopped across the street from Ray's C&amp;C. There were too many civilians around, too many innocent targets. Ray was floating in the air looking like an easy target himself. Suddenly, an RPG was fired and the grenade head for Ray. His weapons system kicked in and he fired a counter measure that knocked the grenade out of the air. It fell to the ground and blowup beside some civilians. Oliver scowled. Collateral damage.

Two more grenades were launched, Ray defended him himself sending one grenade into a building causing serious damage and sending the other into his own Command and Control. The truck flipped over onto his side. Oliver growled. He notched a grappling arrow and fired it towards the street then propelled down using his bow. He landed gracefully then he notched another arrow and fired it a man with an RPG. He hit him in the shoulder and the arrow released a sedative causing him to fall unconscious to the ground.

Oliver fired off four more arrows taking out several men with assault rifles and carbines with grenades launchers, while Ray took massive fire from weapons. He appeared to be firing off countermeasures and weapons randomly trying to protect himself. It appeared that the gangs were ready for him.

As Oliver headed towards the C&amp;C truck, he fell into hand to hand combat with three men with assault rifles. They attempted to fire on him, but he dodged and came up swinging. He rendered them unconscious and continued to the truck. Ray tried firing in the men with weapons, but part of their plan was to use the civilians to hide behind. Again he took out more civilians with a blast of hard light then assailants.

Oliver reached the truck just as back of the truck opened and those inside came crawling out. They were bloodied and battered from being flipped. Oliver was desperate to see Felicity.

"Arrow, thank God you're here," said a reporter.

Oliver nodded then he saw Laurel carrying an unconscious Felicity out. Her face was covered in blood, while Laurel had a bloody lip and nose. She placed her down on the ground.

"How is she?" rasped Oliver in his Arrow voice.

"She took a hard hit to the head," said Laurel, who then saw Ray misfire and almost collapse a building. She pointed at Ray. "He needs to be stopped. I'll take care of Felicity."

Oliver nodded. He then noticed up a bolo arrow and as Ray flew overhead he fired the arrow at his ankles. The bolo brought his ankles together and changed his trajectory sending him head first into a brick building. Ray then plummeted to the ground. Next, Oliver concentrated on the rest of the gang members with the military weapons.

He notched up an explosive arrow and fired a grouping of three gang members sending them unconscious to the ground. The police started to show up in tactical gear. Oliver looked over his shoulder to see Captain Lance leading the charge then he looked over and saw Ray starting to get up. Ignoring bullets and bad guys, he ran towards Ray.

"Why did you do that?" Ray asked Oliver.

"Because you were hurting civilians," growled Oliver then he leaned in and whispered. "You hurt Felicity."

"I… I didn't mean to," said Ray.

"And I didn't mean to hit you," Oliver said then he through a right hook hitting Ray in the jaw and sending him unconscious to the ground.

Oliver turned to see that the police were gaining control. He then saw Laurel going with Felicity, who was on a gurney, to an ambulance. Most of the military weapons were taken out of circulation, so it was time to leave. Oliver Queen needed to get to a hospital to check on his girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Oliver arrived at Starling City General Hospital as soon as he could change from his Arrow gear. When he got there Laurel, Diggle, Roy, Thea, Tatsu, and Captain Lance were already in the waiting room. He looked around for Palmer, but he was nowhere to be found. Internally, he sighed from relief, as he wasn't sure he'd be able to contain his temper. But the bastard should be there for Felicity.

"Where's Palmer?" asked Oliver.

He was furious at Palmer's sloppiness in his actions and tactics. It led to Felicity getting hurt. Lance walked up to him.

"He's down at the precinct waiting for his lawyer to get him out of jail," said Lance. "I had him arrested for endangerment. He hurt civilians then he hurt gang members. I don't care what sort of agreement he had with the mayor and commissioner. The TV cameras showed the public that he's not ready for primetime yet."

"Good," growled Oliver.

Lance leaned and whispered, "Nice right hook. Too bad you didn't break his jaw."

Oliver nodded to him then looked at Laurel. She was seated on a loveseat with Thea beside her. He walked over to her.

"How is Felicity?" he asked.

"We are still waiting to hear from a doctor, Ollie. I think she'll be fine, though. She took some hard bumps and bruises, but nothing she can't handle," said Laurel.

He clenched his jaw and nodded. The anger was boiling up in him. If he had his way Ray and his suit would be in action for quite some time. Diggle came up to Oliver.

"Eighteen civilians were seriously hurt between the gang members and Palmer. Luckily, there were no fatalities," said Diggle. "All accounts say that The Arrow only hurt those he wanted to hurt. Media is having a field day comparing heroes."

"He was damned sloppy, Dig. The suit is powerful and has possibilities but he has no tactical awareness and his judgment is flawed by adrenaline and fear. It could have been worse and let me tell you getting Felicity hurt is unforgiveable," said Oliver.

"But it wasn't because of you that's she is hurt this time, so don't beat yourself up," said Dig in a low voice. "Felicity will be alright."

A doctor in his medical togs came walking down the hallway. He looked at the group gathered.

"Who here is for Felicity Smoak?" he asked.

"All of us," Roy spoke up.

The doctor nodded and then he looked at his chart before he spoke.

"Miss Smoak has a grade two concussion, a broken left wrist, and bad cut on her forehead. She is going to be fine," said the doctor.

"Can we see her?" asked Diggle.

"She's sleeping now. She'll be able to take visitors in the morning," said the doctor.

"Is she in a private room?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, she is," he answered.

"Then someone can sit in the room quietly and keep her company while she sleeps," said Oliver.

"I suppose so," said the doctor.

"Show me to her room," said Oliver.

"Who are you?" asked the doctor.

"Oliver Queen and I'm a very close friend of Miss Smoak," he answered.

"Oliver Queen," nodded the doctor. "I'll show you to her room."

Oliver turned and looked at his friends, his family, then said, "Go home, get rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll bring you coffee early," said Diggle.

Oliver nodded then followed the doctor down the hall. The doctor opened the door to a darkened room. All that lit the room was a bluish night light. Oliver shook the doctor's hand then entered the room. He grabbed a chair and brought it silently close to Felicity's bed. Before he sat down, though, he stared at her. She looked so young and so frail lying in the bed. He had worked with her for three years now and half forgotten how young she was. But, he had forgotten how precious she was.

He sat down in the chair and very quietly lowered the bed guard that kept her from rolling off the bed. He moved his chair in closely and then took her right hand in both of his. Holding the handle tightly, but not too tightly, he dropped his forehead so it touched her hand. He had failed her today when she got hurt. Ray should not have been allowed to make such a scene. He should have stopped him and protected her. He should have been her hero.

Oliver closed his eyes. He wasn't going to leave her side until she was ready to go home.

Arrow

Finally, at two in the morning Ray's lawyer got him released. There were promises made about restitution to those hurt and property damage done. All in all it was going to cost Palmer Technologies a nice chunk of change. He had his driver take him to the hospital, so that he could check up on Felicity. His heart broke when he heard she was hurt.

Entering the hospital, he made his way to the room she was in. Slowly, so as not to disturb her, he opened the door. The light from the hallway lit a scene for him that made his heart skipped a beat. Oliver Queen had his head resting on Felicity's upper thigh, while Felicity had her right head resting on his head. Had he been fooling himself thinking that Felicity was falling in love with him? He closed the door and walked down the hallway leaving Felicity in the hands of Oliver Queen. After what happened earlier this evening, he knew those hands were competent and strong.

Arrow

Felicity opened her eyes to sunny room that was far too sunny. For a moment she wondered where she was then she remembered what happened. She also felt something under her right hand. Looking down she saw that her hand was resting on Oliver's head and his head was resting on her thigh. Even with the headache she was feeling, she smiled.

The door to her room opened and Diggle walked in with a cardboard tray with three coffees in it. As he came into the room the door made a slight noise and Oliver's head whipped up, as she started to scan the room for danger.

"Oliver, calm down. There is no danger," said Felicity.

He looked at Felicity and sighed.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, Oliver," she said with a smile then she looked at Diggle. "Is one of those coffees for me?"

Diggle handed her a large coffee and said, "Just the way you like it."

"My caffeine addiction thanks you," she smiled.

Diggle handed Oliver a large black coffee. He leaned back in his chair and stared at Felicity, as she sipped her coffee.

"Okay, I've been indisposed for a few hours, so what happened?" she asked.

"Ray wasn't ready for what hit him. His response caused more damage and injuries of civilians then the gang members until The Arrow showed up," said Diggle, who looked at Oliver with a smirk.

"Oliver, did you hurt Ray?" she asked.

"I merely disabled him from causing any more damage," he answered keeping a neutral face.

Felicity knew that face. He was hiding something. She looked pleadingly at Diggle.

"He hit him with the prettiest right hook I've ever seen knocking him out cold," said Diggle.

"Oliver," Felicity sighed.

"He's lucky that is all I did," said Oliver.

His smart phone rang. Oliver took it out of his pocket and saw that it was from Walter Steele. He got up and walked to the corner of the room and answered it.

"Walter," he said.

"Oliver, I just heard from Ray Palmer. He has an offer to make. I think you'd be interested in it," said Walter. "Can you be available this afternoon?"

"I'm with Felicity right now," said Oliver.

"How is Miss Smoak?" asked Walter.

"She is going to be fine," said Oliver. "What time this afternoon do you want to see me?"

"Let me and some of my associates meet with Mr. Palmer and hear what he has to say. How about you come by my office at three?" he said.

"I'll be there," said Oliver.

Oliver hung up. He looked over at Felicity and Diggle who were talking. Felicity noticed him staring and started to blush.

"Dig, can you leave Oliver and I alone for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure," he smiled then he looked at Oliver and nodded.

Dig left. Oliver tentatively walked over to the side of the bed. Felicity stared up at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Spending the night with me," she answered. "And… Oliver, do you love me?"

"You know that I do, Felicity."

"Well, I love you, too," she said.

Oliver tried to fight a grin from appearing on his face, but he couldn't. He had been wanting to hear those words for some time now.

"I like the way that sounds," he said.

"What are we going to do about it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"If we become a couple when things get crazy again, or dangerous again, will you become all growly and arrowy on me and tell me that we can't be together because of what you do?" she asked him.

"Felicity, I learned an important lesson when Ra's almost killed me. After he ran me through and was about to kick me off the mountain, images of certain people ran through my mind – my father, my mother, my sister, and you. You are that important to me," he told her.

"I was one of your last thought?" she asked him.

"You were my last thought, Felicity, and I would have it no other way," Oliver said. "I love you. I want to be with you."

With tears in her eyes, Felicity held out her arms. Oliver sat on the side of the bed and wrapped her in his arms. He then did something he had been wanting to do for a long time and kissed her with passion, with urgency, and with love. She deepened the kiss until they both need to come up for air.

"I'm going to need to talk to Ray," she said.

Oliver couldn't help but put on his Arrow 'I'm going to kill someone' face.

"Oliver, I need to end things with him," she said.

"I could end him," said Oliver.

Felicity raised an eyebrow and said, "Sometimes I don't know when you are joking or not."

"Good," Oliver said with a straight face.

"I don't want you to hurt Ray. Promise me you won't hurt him, Oliver. He's a good man. He just needs to change what he trusts and how he does things," she said.

Her frown and serious face melted his heart. Oliver knew he couldn't say no to her.

"I won't hurt him," Oliver said.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "Now can you talk to a doctor and get me out of this hospital? I want to go home and spend some time alone with someone."

"Did you buy a dog?" he asked her.

"Very funny, Oliver Queen. Now get me out of here," she smiled.

Arrow

Oliver arrived at Walter's office at three sharp. Walter's secretary escorted him into the office where Walter was waiting for him. They shook hands.

"Doris, bring us a pit of coffee," he said.

"Yes, sir."

Doris left. Walter motioned Oliver to sit down, so he did so in a chair in front of Walter's desk.

"So, Walter, what does Ray Palmer want?" he asked.

"It appears that his A.T.O.M. project is going to cost his company a fair amount of money in Starling City. He is not giving up on the project but he is going to make some changes," said Walter.

"How does this affect me, Walter?"

"He is going to take the project to another city. As Mr. Palmer said this city already has a hero," said Walter.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"He is willing to sell pieces of Queen Industries back to some investors. He wishes to keep the green energy division, certain science projects, and overseas factories, but the majority will be sold back to you and several investors. Since you own a good man shares of Palmer Technologies. Once the deal is made you'll be the leading stockholder of Queen Industries with forty-one percent. Thea will own ten percent. And the rest will belong to the Board of Directors and some private investors. Are you interested?" Walter asked. "You'll be CEO once again of your family's company."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Ray Palmer's executive assistant called Oliver and asked him in for a private meeting. With Felicity settled at his loft with Tatsu looking after her, Oliver agreed to meet. He showed up looking like a CEO about to meet a CEO, designer to designer suit. Palmer's EA ushered him into his office where Palmer stood behind a smart table looking at upgrades for his suit. Oliver noticed a bruise on his jaw. He suppressed a smile.

"Mr. Queen," Ray said with a smile, "Thank you for coming."

"Mr. Palmer," replied Oliver.

They stared at each other for a few moments then Ray grinned.

"This is uncomfortable. I'll call you Oliver and you'll call me Ray," he said.

Oliver nodded.

"You pack a wallop there," said Ray then he rubbed his jaw. "You taught me valuable lesson. I'm interviewing former special forces soldiers in order to become my trainer, if not my mentor. I have a lot to learn."

"I think that's a good idea," Oliver stated.

"When I bought your family's company it was for two reasons: the O.M.A.C. design, which I upgraded to A.T.O.M., and the applied sciences for the dwarf star alloy, so selling back to you most of your family company isn't a sacrifice. I go from being worth four and half billion to two and half billon dollars. The next gen of my watch will probably put him back at four billion," he explained with a smile. "What I'm trying to say is that I've gotten from your company what I wanted."

"That's all you really wanted from my company?" asked Oliver.

"Oh, yeah, Felicity Smoak was another asset I wanted. I viewed her as much as an asset as the design and alloy. Her record at M.I.T. was amazing. I even appreciated her hacking ability which got her into some trouble in college. She is a genius and I knew she could solve some of my suit's problems. She did solve them," Ray said. "How is she?"

"Getting better. She could have been hurt worse," growled Oliver.

Ray smiled at this knowing that Oliver was marking his territory. He hadn't realize how connected Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak until he saw them at the hospital.

"She is a prize," Ray said.

"I know. She stays here," stated Oliver.

"Use her creativity and your company will be in the black in short time. She is a wizard with a computer," said Ray.

"Why did you really invite me here?" asked Oliver.

"To thank you, to apologize, and to convince you that I'm going to learn from this and do things right," said Ray. "Before The Arrow there was The Hood. You've changed. You no longer kill with ease."

"If you are to do this you have to keep in mind two things: you are a protector, so your life is less valuable than civilians, and the less attention the better. We should stay to the night and in the shadows. We aren't looking for thanks and we are never going to get a parade or a museum," he said.

"I have shined a pretty bright light on myself and my suit," said Ray.

"Six months to a year of training and people will have forgotten about you. The light will dim," said Oliver.

"I'll keep that in mind," grinned Ray. "The deal is in the hands of lawyers right now. I want it done as quickly as possible. I'm setting the new Headquarters up in Coast City. There is some interesting cutting edge avionics going on there."

"Flying must be cool," said Oliver.

"Being able to fight without a like you do must be cool," replied Ray.

Arrow

Felicity insisted on going into work. Oliver had no control over her. His stubbornness tended to fail against her, since he couldn't say no to her. Yes, he could bitch and moan but no was impossible. She dressed for work and Oliver drove her to the office since her broken left wrist kept her from using her Mini-Cooper.

As Oliver pulled up in front of the building and parked, Felicity looked pensively down at her lap. Oliver looked over at her and smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know that Ray and I… well, we slept together," she said.

He inhaled deeply through his nostrils and then exhaled.

"Felicity, I came to talk to you late at night one night and saw you kissing him in your office. Now I remember when you were my EA we didn't share tongues so I had a feeling that you were more than employer and employee," he told her.

"You saw us kiss," she blushed.

"Yes."

"And you still told me that you loved me?"

"Because I do," he smiled.

"You are going to be a very understanding boyfriend, Oliver Queen," she smiled.

"Not really. Now that I am your boyfriend the next time I see you kiss someone I'm going to put an arrow in them," he said with a neutral expression that drove Felicity crazy since she couldn't read it.

"I'm going now," she said. "You are going to pick me up later?"

"And take you to dinner," he smiled.

She opened the door to get out when Oliver cleared his throat to get her attention. Felicity looked back at him before shutting the door.

"If he offers you a job the answer is no, right?" he said.

"Right," she beamed then shut the door.

Arrow

Ray was sitting alone in his office when Felicity entered. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Before she could speak, he did.

"Felicity, I'm sorry," he said. "I almost got you killed."

"Your inexperience and trust in your invention rather than training almost got me killed, Ray. I know you'll do better the next time," she said.

"I know I could be better if you were my command and control," he said.

"Are you offering me a job?" she asked.

"I'm offering whatever you want. I don't want to lose you," he said.

"Ray…," she paused. She really had come to care for Ray, maybe even start to love, but Oliver had pierced her heart with one of his arrows long ago. "I'm with Oliver now."

It said it all. She was with Oliver. She was with him rebuilding his company; she was with in at night fighting crime; and she was with him everywhere else. They were one.

"I had a feeling that would be your answer," he said softly. "I'm not sure he deserves you."

"Oh, he deserves me alright and I deserve him," she said with a smile. "Thank you, Ray."

"For what?" he asked.

"For trusting me," she said then exited his office.

Ray watched her go. Maybe once he had proven himself as the Atom then he could win her back.

Arrow

The deal was made and the rebuilding renamed back to Queen Consolidated. Oliver wanted to arrive at work with Felicity on his arm, but she said no. She told him that he was one of his VPs now, so she wanted to show up on her own. Diggle drove him.

"You ready for this?" Diggle asked him.

"I wasn't a great CEO the last time. I let a crazy bitch steal my company from me. I think I can do better this time," he said.

"Yeah, if you have to sign over power of attorney to someone make it Felicity this time," smiled Diggle.

"I agree," chuckled Oliver.

They arrived at the headquarters. Diggle drove into the garage, parked the car then he escorted Oliver to the elevator. They headed up to the top floor. Instead of taking a left to Ray Palmer's office, Oliver took a right to his old office. He walked by Felicity's EA and into her office, while Diggle guarded the door.

Felicity looked up from her computer and sighed.

"I know you are the CEO but it would be nice if you let my assistant announce you," she said.

"Uh huh," was his response, as he continued to around her desk then took her by her arm and pulled her to her feet. She was about to argue with him when he kissed her with all the passion that he masked so well on most occasions. Felicity felt her knees buckle as she moaned. When he broke the kiss he looked into her eyes with eyes that were dark with passion.

"I don't care who knows about us because I love you and intend on spending the rest of my life with you," he said. "If you have a problem with that you can find another job."

"I don't have a problem," she grinned.

"Good," he said then kissed her again.

This time when he broke off the kiss, he whispered in her ear, "I'll see you at the foundry tonight. Amanda Waller let me know that a terrorist she is looking for has entered Starling City. We have to find him. I don't want A.R.G.U.S. making a mess of my city."

"Yes, boss," she smiled.

Oliver Queen gave his VP another kiss then exited her office. He had a long day ahead of him at the offices.


End file.
